Imprisoned Love
by silverdove0
Summary: A group of men capture dearest Renesmee Cullen and take her to a facility. When she finds the other captured, she never expected to fall deeply in love with him. Meeting new creatures and monsters becomes a new phenomenon for all of the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams can make so much sense. Other times, they can be simply swirls and bursts of color. This is how my dreams were. How they almost always were. It's why Jacob loved placing my hand on his cheek, so he could see the colors swarm through my brain, though this did not last very long. He sometimes fell asleep before I did, if not only minutes after.

In the cottage, Mum and Dad were talking in hushed tones not to wake me, though they did not know I had woken only moments ago. My half-vampire ears picked up my father's voice.

"You promised you would," he said, a smile in his voice. "One year, that's all I ask."

"What's the point?" Mum laughed. "It isn't like we'll be getting jobs. We both look like we're in highschool!"

"That doesn't matter," Dad said. "You still said you would."

"I had only agreed _before_ my little nudger came along," she said.

I knew she was talking about me. Her little nudger.

"What's the difference, now?" Dad said. "She's already nine. Who knows when she stops growing? My point is, she looks like she's older than us and is smarter than most people in their thirties. No one would even consider she's our daughter. She can look after herself."

Mum sighed. "I don't know. I just don't want to leave her for something so little as _college_."

"She won't be in any danger. Jacob will be with her. And we'll be able to see her. It's only a year."

I chuckled. Sometimes I thought it was funny that my parents had little arguments over these kinds of things.

"Complete you education, Mother!" I said loudly through the wall. This made them both laugh and Jacob wake suddenly and jump up.

A moment later they walked through my door, grinning from ear to ear. Jake rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind us going for a year?" It was obvious she was hoping i'd say "yes" but i shook my head.

"Nah, go, go to school. I'll be heading the same way soon."

"Yes," agreed Dad. "And on that note, have you thought about where you want to go to school?"

"Not really," I said, sitting up and stretching. "Maybe UGA in Georgia."

"Well, think on it," Jake said, evidently disturbed by this sudden conversation this early in the morning. "Meanwhile, i'm going back to sleep."

"Oh, no you don't!" I said, pushing him off the bed we shared. "You have to run me over to Grandpa and Grandma's."

We slept in the same bed, but it wasn't like _that_. I was Jake's imprint, but that didn't mean we had to be lovers or anything. I loved him, but only as a brother. He accepted that fact. He usually doesn't even sleep inside. Usually it's outside in his wolf form or on the floor in his wolf form, but when he's really tired, he forgets and crashes on my bed.

He lay quite still on the floor. He had fallen asleep again. I slid off my bed and stood on his back. It didn't hurt him, but he did wake.

"Come on, Jake!" I jumped a little. Mum and Dad walked back out and I jumped off Jacob.

"Okay, Okay! I'm up! I'm awake! I'm standing..." He swayed a bit but stood.

I threw him a clean pair of cut-off jeans and went into my closet to grab something for me to wear. When I came back, Jake had already changed.

"I'm going to grab something to eat," he said and walked out. "Your mom and dad are already at Carlisle and Esme's house."

"Okay," I said and ducked behind a curtain. Aunt Alice had installed one in the corner of my room so I wouldn't have to go in the bathroom to change.

I draped my outfit over the hook on the wall, but froze when I heard someone. A carpet-muffled footstep fell in my room.

"Jake?" I called. No one answered but another footstep sounded. I pulled back the curtain and saw three men. One pointing a loaded gun at me.

"Nessie, I heard. Did you ca--" Jake had just come to the door and saw the men. The two other men pointed guns at him.

"Well, well," The man with the gun at me snickered. "Looks like our little freak has a boyfriend."

He walked up to me and grabbed my arm, pointing the gun, now, at my head. Jake was shaking with rage.

"Who... are... you," he said, trying with all his might for a level voice.

"We're not going to tell _you_," One of the other men said in a sneering voice.

"But we will tell you, we're taking this little freak with us," the last man said.

"No," Jake said, shaking even harder. I hadn't ever seen him this angry and this close to phasing. "You WON'T!" With a earsplitting roar, Jacob phased into the giant wolf he was.

The men shot at him, but it pierced only his shoulder and leg and healed with a snap. The next second, Mom and Dad were at his flanks. They were both shaking in anger, too.

"Get. Away. From. Our. Daughter," Dad bellowed and lunged at one of the men--he was close enough that The bullets the man tried shooting at him seemed to be missing, but in reality, they were bouncing off him.

Mom attacked the other man, grabbing him tightly by the throat as Jacob roared at the one holding me.

"Let them both go!" The only free man bellowed. "Or she dies."

I felt the end of the gun being pressed to my temple.

Mom and Dad immediately let them go and Jake froze, looking wide-eyed at me.

"What do you mean a freak?" I asked. If I was going to do something supernaturally deadly to him, I just wanted to make sure he was thinking I was something I am. The man looked confused at my question.

"I--," he stammered.

"A freak!" I said loudly and irritably. "You called me a freak! How am I a freak!"

"Don't pretend," he muttered, understanding now. "I saw you run, yesterday. You're one of them!"

"One of _who_," I hissed.

"You're a Blur." I laughed shrilly.

"A _Blur_. Don't be so ridiculous! I can't run so fast!"

"Well, I saw you," he repeated. "So since, you don't care to admit it, we'll just have to sort you out at headquarters."

"Why do you want her!?" My mom shrieked, a bit hysterically.

"We're testing on these creatures. I'd take you, Pretty," he looked Mom up and down with a discussing look on his face. "But you'd cause to much trouble."

Dad growled.

"But I--" I stopped, mid-sentence. Uncle Emmett appeared at the window. None of the humans or Mom saw, but Dad did. We both looked away quick enough so the men didn't notice. Out of the corner of my eye, i saw an evil grin spread across Emmett's face and in another blink, Rosalie was beside him. He whispered something in her ear. She shared the smirk. Emmett opened the window silently and then loudly started to climb through. He stumbled onto the ground. The men looked at him.

"Okay, boys!" he said loudly. "Game's up! Let head back to HQ! Training's over!" The men looked thoroughly confused. "What are you waiting for," he snapped.

"We don't know you!" one of the men said.

"I'm the one who gives you orders," Emmett boomed in a intimidating voice. "Now, I say get back to Headquarters! No one her is a Blur! We've been tracking them and they seem to have gone up to Canada."

"I-I-I don't believe you!" one of them said, though he sounded doubtful of his own words.

"There's a simple way of finding out if you're an infiltrator," the man holding me said. "First, what are the characteristics of Blurs?"

"Lightning speed. Supernatural strength and living forever."

"Second, who was the guy we lost about a week ago?"

Emmett glanced at Dad who mouthed the answer, too quick for human eyes. "Coal Bozeman," Emmett said confidently.

"And last: how many Blurs have we caught?"

"None," Emmett said automatically. It would be impossible to capture and contain a full vampire.

"Wrong," the guy snickered. And he pointed the gun at Emmett and shot. This, of course, did nothing to Emmett, but make him laughed.

"No," Emmett boomed. "_You_ got it wrong." With his strength, he picked up one of the men by the neck and clenched it so tightly, his neck broke and his lungs failed.

"No more!" The guy yelled, terrified at what my uncle had just done. "No more or she dies." Emmett wasn't smiling anymore. "Move," the man ordered everyone, as he pressed the gun harder against my head. A path was cleared to the door and he marched out, dragging me along. The last man walked along behind, his gun flicking to each of my family in turn, obviously scared to death he would meet the same fate as his partner.

"Wait!" My mom said, stopping the man holding me. "What are they going to do to her?" If vampires could produce tears, her face would be dripping.

"Don't worry," he said, sneering. "We won't hurt her... _much_."

And he marched me out the door, through the hall, out of the house, and through the woods. As the cottage disappeared from view, I heard my mom start sobbing into Dad's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked a few miles, the man's gun pointing at me the whole time. I saw Alice in a tree once, but i shook my head at her to tell her not to come to get me and risk exposure. I could tell she was crying dryly. She would think it was her fault I was taken. Even if she couldn't see me in the future, she would blame herself. It would probably be some stupid reason like "I should've noticed that three men with guns walked through the woods." And Jake. Poor Jake. He would be eating himself up inside. He would also work out it was all his fault. Like he should've sat in my room, staring at the door, in wolf form, waiting for someone to try to hurt or take me.

After almost an hour of walking we approached and old road where a car-- or what was left of a car-- sat. It was once a white Ford Mustang but was now just a heap of metal with a few tires visible. If I ever got out of this, I would have Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper for it. The man cursed and unclipped a radio from his back pocket. A large chunk of that had also been ripped from that. Most likely Emmett's appetizer of the car. The man yelled and threw it to the ground. He then reached down his pants-- Yes, his pants-- and into a _pocket_ in his underpants. _Yes_, his _underpants_. He pulled out a cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed.

"We have it," he said.

"Then what are you calling me for?" the person on the other end asked.

"There were others. They... rendered the car incapable of use," he said.

I laughed loudly at his terminology. There was a pause on the other end.

"Who's there?"

"Emmett and Jasper ripped the car to pieces," I yelled in the phone, taking my anger out on the person. "Quite literally. Then, they crumbled it into a BIG BALL of MEDAL!"

"That's the... uh... the Objective," the man said.

"A girl, Joe?" the guy on the phone said.

"Yeah," Joe said. "They say the lab's studying reproduction."

My breath caught. So the other vampire was a boy. But... who? And those people in the "lab" were touched in the head if they thought I was going to do _anything_ with a boy.

"Ah, only if they can touch #1. Patrick says they're getting a lot of resistance. He's broken four hands and nose so far."

I snickered. At least _he_ didn't take the crap lying down.

"Look, Brian," Joe mumbled. "I just need a car. And maybe a few backups. #2 hasn't given too much of a fight, but that's either because I've had a gun to her head the whole time or she's plotting something."

"Okay, I'm sending someone to the store across from the police department." Joe started to retort but Brian interrupted him. "I know! But you can get to the back through the woods. Not even a mile east of where you are."

"Fine," Joe said and snapped the phone shut.

It took us another fifteen minutes to get to the back of the store. A white Mustang was sitting in the back with someone in it.

"We'll have to cross the sidewalk," He muttered to me. "Don't show any sign of worry or I'll shoot."

Joe held the gun to my side so no one on the main road or in the police station would see. I glanced to the station. In a window I saw Grandpa Charlie. He had spotted me and looked at me curiously. I clenched my jaw and looked at him right in the face. He seemed to understand and I saw his lips moved as he called some men out. Joe was pushing me into the back seat when four policeman ran up. One yelled "HOLD IT!" and Joe spun around. He slammed car door and yelled "GO! GO!" to the driver as the driver floored it. There was someone else in the back seat who pulled curtains over the car window and put something over my head so I couldn't see. I stood completely still and listened. As we turned a corner I heard the person next to me bump so i knew where he was. I elbowed them in the face and kicked them in the leg, hard. As they groaned in pain i realized it was a girl.

"Hey!" the driver yelled back to me. "Keep her still!"

There was a thrust of impact on my face and I felt my cool blood start to drip from it.

"Wait!" Another guy said. He sounded younger than the driver, but more arrogant. "I want a sample of that!"

As I felt a hand grasp the top of my arm I spit angrily. The venom hit the woman's eye and she gave a yell of pain. With the woman off me, I pulled off the thing that was keeping me from seeing. It was a thick yarn bag.

"Astounding, phenomena," I heard the younger man say. I spun around and saw right seat had been taken away so the trunk was visible. The man was holding a vile with some of my blood.

"I'm not a _freak!"_ I shrieked at him. I touched-- no, i grabbed the man's neck and showed him the memory of any and all of my pain, and as I remembered, he felt it in small amounts. The man was weak and yelled, pulling back from my grasp in shock.

"She's just a girl!" the driver hollered over my screeches as I started fighting back the recovered woman. "We'll be there soon!!"

"She's just a girl who broke my leg _and_ a rib!" yelled the woman. Cowering slightly from me. With a screech, we halted. I had to struggle to stay upright as jerked forward.

I hurriedly opened the door and toppled out, but it was no use. ten people with stun-guns already surrounded me. I tried running but I got hit, before I could take two steps. I fell to the ground and shook and whined as the electrocution pained me. It finally stopped, but I was to worn to move. I whimpered on the ground and couldn't put up anymore fight as they carried me inside and set me on something cool and metal. I sat there for at least ten minutes and became more conscience of where I was. A doctor's office. More like a O.R. I heard a door open and immediately shut my eyes. There was some slinking of metal objects and then I heard the same man from the car. I then felt the blunt side of a knife to my chest and, realizing what he was doing, flashed my eyes open. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it so hard, I heard a crack and the scalpel fell with a clatter to the floor.

"Ow!" he cried. I jumped up and backed into the opposite wall.

"I'm _not_ a _freak_," I repeated in a shaky voice. "I'm not an animal and I'm absolutely _not_ a toy you can run _tests_ on."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear Reader,**_

_** I apologize to you, for making a few mistakes in the previous two chapters. Two of the men who attacked Renesmee died, only one, Joe, survived. Renesmee also got dressed before she checked who the intruders were. Sadly, I can't edit the chapters, but I'll try to make fewer of these kinds of mistakes. Thank you for your time.**_

_** .silverdove0.**_

_

* * *

_

"Please," the doctor said. "I don't want to hurt you! I just want to examine you."

I hissed and spat at him. His eyes widened in fear as I started shaking with anger. I glimpsed something in a mirror and as I turned to see it, I found it was me. But it wasn't the normal me. The normal me didn't have bright red eyes and skin so pale I could almost pass as a full vampire. The regular me didn't have dark circles under the eyes and a look that was so terrifying, I looked posetively deadly. I had all of these features now. My anger faltered as I looked at myself. As the fury drifted away for the moment, so did the crimson of my eyes. The little color I had came back and I didn't look quite as horrifying. At my moment of shock, two big guards came in and grabbed me.

"Let go of me!" I screeched. "You have no idea what war you've just started for yourselves!"

The doctor did look worried.

"Put her with the other," he ordered the guards and they dragged me out.

"You call me a creature? An animal??" I shrieked at the guards as they threw me in a room. "Look in the mirror!!"

They slammed the metal door shut and locked it. I screamed a few more curses and swears. I turned and laid on the bed, still fuming. I covered my face with my hands and the thought of what my family would be doing now, when I heard breathing in the corner of the room. I froze and listened. It was the other vampire. I jumped up and ran to the opposite corner from him. He was in shadows so I couldn't exactly see his face, but he could see me.

"Renesmee?" I glared. Who knew my name? Of course, it must be one from a Coven that helped to explain the Volturi that I wasn't dangerous.

"Who are you?" I said. The boy walked out of the shadows, but around the sun so I could see his face. It wasn't anyone that helped against the Volturi. It was someone that was _part_ of the Volturi. "Alec?" I said, shocked.

"You remember!" He smiled. It wasn't mean. It was kind of sad. His eyes were black and he look a bit miserable. "And I've seen you've grown!"

"Not anymore," I said. "Not since a year ago... never the less, i see you haven't."

He laugh darkly. "Not in 600 years. How's Mom and Dad?"

"Fine. How's our dear friend Aro?"

"Good, good," he said, not taking his black eyes off my brown ones. I fingered the golf-ball sized diamond necklace I was wearing. My mom got it as a wedding gift from Aro, but the amount of trouble he's caused our coven, she didn't really want it. Alec didn't miss this movement, though he didn't give it any thought. "We've been thinking about offering you a place in our guard, in fact, Renesmee."

I ignored this. "So why are you still here?"

Alec tilted his head. "Same reason you are," he said.

"Getting out of here shouldn't be to hard for someone like us," I said. "Especially one with such an... effective power."

"Exposure," he said simply.

"They already know," I said, tilting my head, now. "So what's stopping you."

"They don't know," He said. "They guess by support of witnesses. Whom all have mysteriously deceased." he smirked.

"I hear you put up a good fight, though, with the scientists," I said.

"They hardly know anything." Not a single one has managed to touch me. "I would make sure you didn't expose us.... but you're not exactly average."

"And not a single one saw anything unnatural who lived," I said and snickered.

"I'm not the only one who has a dark sense of humor," Alec said, smiling again.

"It's not humor, Alec," I said. "It's reality." He nodded his head in obedience.

"I'm surprised they brought _you_ here," He said, sitting back in the shadowed corner he had come from. "They haven't even noticed we're so different."

"Yeah, like the fact my heart is pumping," I scoffed, as I walked over and sat on the bed. "Or I have blood flowing through my veins."

"Yes," Alec laughed again. "And about that. Please watch yourself. Spilling blood might, uh, cost you a little more than usual, here."

"They don't know our diet?" I asked.

"No. They don't even think we eat at all, since I've been rejecting every piece of discussing-smelling chicken or steak."

"So, you Volturi do have some restraint from human blood," I said.

"Yes, well, we live under a city of those, if your mother has told you," He said, a bit hurt by my comment. I jumped off the bed and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, she has. What she didn't need to tell me was it takes about score of vampires and half as many werewolves to make you monsters hesitate in killing a baby just because you don't know what what it would grow up to be, or even grow up at all!" I snapped.

"At the time, if you remember, we thought we _did_ know what you were."

We glared at each other for a moment.

"That's considered a _no_ to your invitation into the Guard, if you were wondering," I hissed, sitting back on the bed.

I heard him chuckle, but couldn't see his face in the darkness. I fell into a laying position on the bed and fell asleep, thinking about my family who where probably worried sick, now.

When I woke, Alec was sitting in the same corner, feigning sleep. I had hardly moved an inch since I slept. It was night, but there weren't any stars. The moon shone full into the room.

"Since when have you slept?" I said loudly. Alec didn't move, just his lips as he spoke.

"They think we do," he said. I continued to star at him until he looked up at me. "What?" I said nothing. "They have cameras." He nodded up in a corner of the tall ceiling.

I jumped up and examined the room more closely. The floors were cold concrete. There was only one bed. A small table with a lamp sat next to it against the gray walls. There was a barred window on the left wall and the door was thick and imprisoning. Alec stood up and walked to the window. With a small creaking sound, he ripped the far right of the three bars out. He slid back to the ground and began twisting and shaping it like it was soft clay. I paced a few times, then searched my pockets. I found a paperclip, a bare necklace chain, and a curled silver spoon of Grandma Esme's. I sat on the bed again and began distorting the spoon like Alec was sculpting wad of black metal in his hands.

About an hour passed. I had turned the silver into, first a bow, then a little person, then a rose. I tossed it on the bed and began to pace again. After my first pass of the door, I heard the lock turn and it creak open. The two guards were there, again.

"Come on, Doll," one said to Alec. "We're going to the lab. You too, Girly."

Alec obediently stood and walked pass them. Before he went through the door, being careful not to touch them, he tossed his iron shape onto the bed next to mine. Before the second man dragged me out, I caught a glimpse of the black rose, sitting right beside the smaller silver one of mine.


	4. Chapter 4

The guards lead--or in my case, dragged-- back to the lab I was put in in the beginning. The doctor there was still nursing his hand.

"Ah," he said, looking up from his desk. "Yes, leave them, but stay at the door," he told the guards. "This one's a bit... unprepared."

"My ass," I muttered. Alec chuckled as the two guards backed off.

"Well, I see you two have gotten along! If I'm much mistaken, you two already knew each other." Neither of us said anything. "Now, we're going to try this... again, in his case," the doctor nodded towards Alec. "I'm just going to get some blood samples. Nothing to worry about." He lifted a syringe and needle from a plastic tray. Even if Alec would let him, he would not be able to penetrate his skin. It would be like trying to stick a toothpick through solid concrete. And even if he did get past it, there would be no blood, only venom. The doctor approached him and he stayed completely still, up until the needle got two inches close to him. With his supernatural speed and strength, Alec flipped his arm up and knocked it out of the doctor's hands, making it fly across the room. I made an effort not to laugh at the bewildered expression on the doctor's face.

"Now," the doctor said testily. "It's just a needle. Don't act like a child." He tried again, but this time, Alec grabbed the needle, and curled it. The doctor looked down at it.

"Fine," he said, angry now. "Let's see how Newbie copes with it." He turned to me as he fitted a new needle in the syringe. As he came towards me with it, I grabbed the scruff of his shirt, and flipped him. I didn't have enough strength to flip him all the way over, so I seemed to just throw him to the ground extra hard. I got up slowly. His nose was bleeding. I held my breath and looked over at Alec, who was looking at the white wall without seeing it, obviously holding his breath, too. He had gone longer without feeding than me. The doctor scrambled up, holding his nose.

"Guards!" The doctor called, fury written all over his face. "Hold her still!!"

The two big men grabbed each of my arms and another one that was not there before, pulled my head back by my hair. The doctor approached again, angrier now than before. Only a moment before the needle entered my arm, he fell back. He stumbled into an IV which he grabbed to keep himself from falling to the ground. Alec now stood between me and him. I couldn't see his face, but he seemed mad.

"Guards!" the doctor called again, but before he could give a single order, the guards all collapsed. They released me and I turned to see them. They all looked dead. They were completely still and their eyes were open, but glassy. Alec's power had made them, not only completely paralyzed, but they could no longer hear, see, or feel anything. All they could do was think and lay there, motionless. Even Jane's power of causing insurmountable pain with a glare, could not harm or effect them in any way. The doctor stared at them in fear. He grabbed a radio sitting the tray next to the syringes.

"Hey! Get some people down hear and take these two oddities back the their asylum!" He all but screamed into it. There was some static and a "Roger," before it fell silent again. A minute later, three more guards walked in. They glanced at the three on the ground and pretended not to worry, but I could see them gulp in fear as they saw Alec's deathly expression. Alec straightened up a bit more and passed them and glided out the door. I followed him closely, hissing at the doctor as I passed him.

The guards slammed the metal door and walked away from our room, leaving us in.

"What happened to exposure?" I said pointedly to Alec. "Or didn't you notice there were at least two cameras in the room?"

"I saw them," he said. "But no one behind them saw anything."

"How--" I stopped. Of course. He _rendered_ them incapable to seeing anything.

"And they don't have an sponsors to budgets getting a camera that records," Alec smirked. "You can see why normal humans are hesitant in believing there are being superior to themselves on this planet. No witnesses except that lunatic doctor."

"Do the camera's have microphones, too?" I asked, noticing I didn't take this into account when I first got put in here.

"Only the ones in the lab," he said smoothly.

"You'd think, to make this place have better security, they'd invest in things like mics and recording tapes, rather than IVs that will never hold any blood," I muttered.

"You'd think..." Alec agreed.

"Did you 'lift the curse'," I asked, a bit sarcastically in the last three words.

"Of which people?" He asked.

"All of them."

"The people behind the camera, yes. It would do no good for them to know I have that much control," he answered. "But I do want to impress a small amount of terror over the place. Make them a bit scared."

"Was that your first time using your power since you came? Or, rather brought you here?"

"No. I do It to the people in the security room every time we do something... unnatural," Alec shrugged.

"Hmm..." I nodded and sat back on the bed, bored again. I noticed two things next to me out of the corner of my eye and tilted my head so I could see. Alec's rose sat next to my smaller one. It was a little more ragged, like he hadn't finish smoothing the edges all the way. Alec noticed them too, and as I pick up his, he picked up mine. I glanced at him and we made eye contact.

"I thought I was hiding my work pretty well," Alec said, with a hint of a smile.

"I didn't know you were making this," I said. "It's... pretty." It was the truth. The jaggedness seemed oddly symbolic. Alec was holding mine tenderly, taking care not to accidentally smash it. I laid back on the bed again and ran my fingers around the edge of the outermost petals, thinking of what my family was doing now, not to mention how the Volturi were taking the info that one of their best were imprisoned by humans. With a deep sigh I blinked, but kept my eyes shut for a few seconds. When I opened them Alec was standing beside the bed, looking down at me.

"What are you thinking," he said softly. I reached over and touched his hand, showing him the memory of our last meeting, and of my parents and aunts and uncles and grandparents and Jacob. Especially Jacob. If it wasn't for my mom, he probably would be dead by now, killed by the guards stationed here in his attempt to rescue me. "Aro told me your power was extraordinary. And now I know it is," Alec nodded his head and retreated back to his corner.

"What will the rest of the Guard do, you think?" I asked. "I'm sure they haven't taken to kindly to the fact you were captured by something so inferior."

"I don't know," he said, with a sigh. "They might not do anything. But, seeing as they guess a good amount about us..." He trailed off, looking at the ceiling.

"Yes?" I pressed.

"I don't know," he repeated simply.


	5. Chapter 5

I buried my face in my hands, quietly sobbing. If anyone could not see me shaking or notice the grief in my eyes, they would not know I was crying at all. It had been only 6 hours since she was missing. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. We were in Carlisle and Esme's house, sitting in Edward's old room. I could hear Alice and Jasper in the room next to ours, Alice also taking rattling breaths to hold in her sobs as Jasper cradled her in his arms. Alice was Nessie's favorite Aunt. They were planned to go down to Port Angeles today, even. Rosalie and Emmett were downstairs, their faces probably stone. Rosalie, of course, was not very close to Nessie, but she like her. Emmett, of course, loved her. She was always a little jokester, taken up by Emmett, but of course he refused to cry. Jacob was out looking for her, though he had already found where her scent ended. He had run all around Washington but found nothing. He probably would cross the Canadian border soon.

I wrapped my arms around Edward, too.I wanted to ask him what could we do, but I could not form a single word with my trembling lips. There was a knock at the front door. Edward stiffened. Maybe it was the men who decided to give back our daughter...? That did seem quite far fetched, but me and the invisible tears cascading down my face could not help but hope.

I looked up at Edward and gave him a questioning look.

"Charlie," he said, sadly. I gave another small wail of grief and curled up against his chest. I didn't want to confront Charlie, now. I felt like it was my fault I could let the human take my baby. My little nudger. I heard Esme's light feet walk to the door and open in.

"Charlie," She said, her voice cracking. "I--"

"I know," he replied. He knew? How did he know? My mental question was answered quickly. "I saw her. Her and a man, was trying to cross to get behind the building right in front of the police department..." His voice cracked twice in the sentence. "We have the one man, but he put her in a car and drove off before we could get her." One more crack. He paused. "How's Bella and Edward?"

"They're upstairs in Edward's room," Carlisle said solemnly. For once I didn't hear my dad catch his breath as he heard me and Edward were alone in a bedroom.

I got up and tried to compose my face before leaving the room-- I failed miserably. I walked down the stairs, hand in hand with Edward, not tripping for once, either. Alice and Jasper came down right behind us, Alice's face mournful and Jasper's glum.

"Why did they take her?" Charlie said angrily.

All of the Cullens exchanged looks.

"Charlie," Carlisle said seriously. "I think it's time you know the truth, and the whole truth."

After a nod from me, he told Charlie everything. He told him about how old they all really were. He explained how he made Edward and Esme. He explained that we strictly hunt animals, though he never used the word "vampire" or mentioned that we drink blood. Carlisle told how, when I came back from the honeymoon, I was pregnant with a child that was almost as strong as them and that craved animal blood. Charlie cringed, fist at the word "pregnant" and then "craved animal blood". Carlisle told him that the child was growing twice as fast as human babies were and when I went into labour, it nearly killed me. He said that I would have, if Edward didn't change me into one of them. After having heard all this, Charlie looked at me with sad eyes.

"So Nessie _is_ my biological granddaughter." Tears welled up in his eyes. I walked to him. Charlie seemed to want to change the sad subject and looked at my face. "Why are you so pale? I haven't seen you blush since you... changed."

I tried smiling a bit, but it turned out more of a grimace. "What is it that makes me blush? Scientifically, i mean."

"Blood," Charlie said, but froze. He seemed to understand. "You don't have blood?" I shook my head. "Then what does your heart pump?"

"It doesn't." It was Edward this time. He looked on the point of tears, now, too. I grasped his hand tightly, though not too much so. Charlie's eyes were full of sorrow. He walked up to me and lightly touched my cheek. His hand jumped back is surprise, but he replaced it. He hugged me tightly and i patted his back very lightly, still keeping a grasp of Edward's. As he stepped back, he cleared his throat, but he still looked me in the eyes.

"So you're strong now," he said, smiling a little. "Maybe you can carry that huge vase Sue gave me off the table."

I nearly choked on my tongue. He didn't think I had gotten superhuman strong, just... fairly strong_er_. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Edward trying to keep his mouth from turning up on the sides too much.

"Dad," I said. "...sure I'll be able to... but I don't think you understand what we mean by _strong_." He looked curiously at me. I looked around the room that no one would care if i bent or broke. Emmett seemed to be thinking along these lines so he ran upstairs. Charlie didn't see his lightning speed, however, since he had his back turned to him.

When Emmett returned only moments later, he was holding a solid steel block of metal. He handed it to me and I held it like it was a teddy bear. Charlie's shock was plastered onto his face. His eyes began popping out of his head as i pressed my hand into the top of it like it was mud, making a large cavity in it the size and shape of my hand. After his reaction, I shaped it into a ball and tossed it to Emmett with lighting speed and, with the same rapidity, caught it. To Charlie, this probably looked like a magic trick, where the ball vanishes from one person's hands, and appears in the others'. But, on Emmett's side, I threw it a little hard, and his hand got stuck in the steel.

"Could I even take a guess on how fast you can move?" Charlie said, swallowing loudly. I laughed and, in a blink of an eye, I disappeared from in front of Charlie and appeared, sitting on the stairs. I smiled down at him after he had to look around a moment to find me. This seemed kind of fun, and drove grief for my daughter out of my head, temporarily. Temporarily.

"You can't tell _anyone_," I said, serious now. "At all. Not even another... being like us. There's a family that lives in Italy called the Volturi who's top priority is to protect the knowledge of our existence and won't like to hear that you--"

"Bella!" Alice cried. I looked at her but froze a second later.

The others heard it, too, and Alice had foreseen it only seconds before it took place. All our heads snapped to the window. I spoke of the demons. Four of the Volturi Guard was walking swiftly to the house. There was no doubt they knew what we said. I ran in front of Charlie, just in case they tried to attack him. Seeing Jane, I also pushed the rubber band that was my shield, out from myself--i wasn't about to loose another member of my family--of cover my family, though I could not help but notice, one being that I loved, right next to Edward, was not present.

That was why they were here! It clicked into my head, that the reason Aro had sent his guard was because he was scared that these people knew about vampires and wanted to move or interrogate us. Or both.

They were at the back door in a second, Jane at the front. Felix and Demetri were with her, all with grave expressions. She knocked the back door once, though she saw us all in through the window, Charlie included. I looked around. Edward was to my left, though a little back. Alice and Jasper glanced at each other. Emmett bared his teeth and Esme looked frightened. Carlisle kept his cool, as always, and answered.

"Hello, Carlisle," Jane said evenly. I kept my shield solid around us. "I was hoping to make a more prominent entrance, especially for the human." She tilted her head towards Charlie, who was clearly confused. "But that isn't easy with Edward, Alice and now Bella with you. Not very surprising..."

Carlisle stepped aside without greeting her. Even his temper was on a bit of an edge. Jane entered in her black and red cloak, followed by Felix and Demetri in black and blue ones. I moved as they moved, being sure not to leave a path straight towards Charlie.

"Now, now, Carlisle, you know to law," Demetri said in a smooth voice. "You didn't have to tell this human anything."

"Yes, we did, " I snapped. "He's my father. And he would never say anything. We only told him because.... because..." I couldn't finish.

"Yes, yes," Jane said briskly. "I noticed there is one less from your group. We heard." She didn't looked, if possible, grimmer. "And that's why we came."

"Figures," Emmett grumbled.

"I think having our daughter taken is bad enough punishment," Edward snarled at her. "What were we supposed to do? Let Nessie die? And then be exposed ourselves? Aro can't honestly believe--"

Jane's hand flashed up to silence him. "This call is not for punishment, though I cannot assure you that there won't be any." She shot a glance at Charlie. "The people that took Renesmee Carlie Cullen has also taken one of ours." She, too, looked on the point of tears.

Emmett's head snapped up in happiness. "Who??"

"A-Alec," she choked. Yes, of course, Alec. Jane was in love with Alec, but I, myself, never have seen Alec show any admiration for Jane. They were known to be mates, but Edward doubted so, too. She cleared her throat, collecting herself again. "They call themselves the Supernatural Psych Corporation. They study on us, or will study if they haven't already..." she trailed off, jaw clenched.

"Why hasn't Alec escaped?" Jasper piped up. "I'm sure no human has made anything that would contain one of us." He paused and then his eyes narrowed. "Or they have a strong one on their side."

"Then what would be the point in catching more?" Alice asked. Her eyes were closed, looking for how the future would lay out. No one answered her question. Then, her eyelids flicked open. She was smiling.

"What??" Esme asked eagerly.

Alice looked straight at Jane. "I like the way you think," she grinned. Alice? Liking the was Jane thinks? It was unheard of. Jane looked at Alice curiously. "I don't have to be able to read your mind without seeing that your plan will work out beautifully."


	6. Chapter 6

I sat, sweating through my maroon shirt, on the bed. I didn't know where we were, but it was very hot. Or maybe it was just the scientist seeing how we would react to heat...? It didn't really matter. I was hot. I sat there, wiping my dripping face with the reasonably cool bed covers. It was almost dark and Alec was already in his faked sleeping position in the corner. I wouldn't sleep, even if I wanted to and tried. Apart from my homesickness, the heat of the room seemed to be closing around me. Yes, it was definitely to doctor. I tried to look as plain as I could, compared to Alec, who had not seemed to even register the slight atmospheric change. I probably was on the point of suffering a heat stroke when I heard his voice.

"You hot?" Alec had looked up at me. I didn't answer him. I just closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands for a moment, before realizing that made my face even hotter, at which time i snatched my hands away from my head. Before I knew it, I felt a cold and hard hand press against my forehead. I sighed in relief as the cooling affected my burning state. Alec's other hand found the back of my neck where it felt just as nice. Alec slipped down onto the bed, pulling me with him so he could have his arm wrapped around my neck while still holding my forehead. His right hand sat at his side. Without really thinking, I picked his un-useful hand hand laid it across my hot torso. He chuckled.

"I guess that was a yes," he said, amused. Though my eyes fell shut, i could still feel his eyes on me.

Throughout the night, I only slept a few hours. The heat, if anything, got worse. It felt a few hours past midnight when I woke for the fourth time. My back was sweating from laying on it so long. I started to readjust, when Alec snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, pressing my burning back into his chest. I didn't complain, though I probably ought to have. Though his flesh was like stone, it felt soft at the same time. I laid my head back so it was almost as high on the bed as his. My eyes were closed again when he pressed his cheek to mine. It felt cool and I had not trouble falling asleep again.

In the morning, I woke in the same position. The temperature was normal again, but that didn't stop Alec's skin from feeling amazing against mine. I didn't want to get up. There was no reason to get up. There was nothing to do within the isolation chamber we now lay. I knew he knew I was away, but I also knew he was waiting for me to break the position, but that didn't happen. We heard footsteps outside the door and Alec jumped to his feet, as did I.

The lock turned and clicked and the metal door swung open once again.

"Come on," one of the big guards grunted. "The good doctor needs to try some tests on you again."

I almost snorted at the words. We calmly walked down the hallways into the room that looked like an O.R.

"Ah," the doctor said, staring Alec and me down. "This time I'm sure I'll get something."

I saw Alec roll his eyes. Obviously, this was not the first time he said something along those lines. The doctor calmly picked up a scalpel from the tray where the needles were last time. He considered for a moment, then set it down and replaced them with small scissors.

"I just need some of your hairs," he said calmly. "Please." Alec didn't move. "If you want, you can do it, just cut a few strands and put them in this vile. He handed Alec the scissors and the vile and, to my utter astonishment, he took them. But he bent them around so badly, it looked like a crippled bird. He also smashed the vile. "Okay! That is IT!" The man picked up the scalpel and grabbed my wrist, holding the blade to it.

"If you do anymore of this funny-buisness, I'll slit her wrists and that would kill her in seconds..." I didn't think I could move fast enough to get the knife out of his hands, so I just stood there. But Alec had the speed, and he used it. In a blink of an eye, the doctor fell back and the knife flew in the air.....

And hit an IV of blood. It stabbed through the plastic until the red liquid started squirting out. I turned to Alec. He was stalk still, his nostrils flaring. He wet his lips hungrily.

"Alec!" I said and zipped in front of him. "Alec, calm down," I said, but his eyes were focused on the far wall. "Alec, relax, remember, we can't let them know anything else." He didn't seem to hear me at all. "Alec!" I said again, pounding his chest for his attention. I didn't know what made me do it, but it seemed to just pop into my brain. I stood on tiptoe and kissed him. This, brought him out of his revery. At first, his cold lips didn't move, but then they pressed more eagerly to mine. I pulled back and he seemed not to care much about the red liquid spilling onto the floor the doctor was not trying to mop up with paper towels. Mission accomplished.

"Guards!" the doctor yelled, still sopping up the blood with towels. The two guards shuffled in next to me. No one had not noticed me and Alec's interaction. Good. "Take these two monsters back to their cell."

This time, I led the way out, rather than Alec, who was continuing to gaze at me with an expressionless face. He followed close behind me and was backed by the guards. Once we were shunted inside, the door slammed shut and locked with a click. I walked to the middle of the room, without looking back and sighed.

"That was very dangerous of you," Alec whispered in my ear.

"Dangerous?" I smirked. "I thought you would say _something_ about it, but _dangerous_?"

"I could've attacked you," he breathed. "You forget that you aren't one of us. At least not completely."

I turned to face him and didn't expect the come nose to nose with him. He was only inches away.

"Well, you didn't," I murmured, distracted by his breath.

"I could still," he said quietly.

"But you won't," I whispered, and our lips met.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alice?" Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist. "What is it?"

"I want to get him... them... out," I said loudly.

"Why didn't Aro send more to help?" Esme asked.

"Because Aro doesn't know they're gone," Edward said, looking pitifully at me. "They left without telling him, because..."

"Because he wouldn't do a thing!" I cried. I don't think I felt so vulnerable in my life. My heart was broken apart and I didn't even care about my image. I was known for being a torturous demon by every one of our kind, but that part of me fell apart as this catastrophe crashed down upon me. Alec never loved me, and I respected it, but I wouldn't sit around while some humans tried to run tests on him. "He says that without him being there to help, we would be at too much of a risk of exposure and I... I can't just..."

Emmett's face turned to shock as I positively collapsed on the empty love seat below me, almost shaking with sobs. The rest looked sadly at my pathetic figure as Felix put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed.

"Me and Jane were the only ones that was ready to help Alec, but Demetri found out," Felix went on for the Cullens. "At first we thought he would forewarn Aro, Caius and Marcus of our departure, but instead he asked to help. He told Hedi, but she didn't want anything to do with it."

"She promised not to tell anyone," Demetri said in a flat voice. "But also promised if I was snubbed by the Volturi in the end, she wanted no part of me."

"Proof that the demons have hearts!" Emmett chuckled darkly.

"We will do what we can to get Nessie and Alec out," Carlisle promised. Emmett smile returned and he clapped his hands together.

"Okay!" he boomed. "So what's this plan all about, now?"

"Settle down, Bigfoot," Felix muttered. "Don't get your panties in a twist. We were getting to that."

"Oh, don't you worry your little halo about my panties," Emmett snorted.

"We know where they're keeping them. It's about ten miles east from here," Demetri cut in. "We got some blueprints of the place," He reached under his cloak and pulled out a blue scroll. "It's pretty big, but we know what room they're in, so it shouldn't be that hard."

"At first," I said, gathering myself. "We'll go in quietly, but if people see us, we need to get rid of them..."

"I'll just be going," Charlie grunted and made his way to the door.

"Dad!" Bella called, and he stopped. "I'm sorry!" He turned.

"It's all right, Bells," He smiled. "It's going to take time to process, but it'll be all right. Love you!"

"Love you, Dad!" Bella called as he stumped out.

"Bye Charlie," all the other Cullens called.

"Anyway," Esme said. "Get rid of them? Why?"

"The only way to get them out is being ourselves, and they would not hesitate to expose us!" Demetri said.

"But is killing... is it really necessary?" Carlisle asked with a wince.

"Yes," All three of us said together.

"Fine," Edward says. "If it comes to that, I will be like that, but we ask you to do that part. Many of us have clean or almost clean records and we'd like to keep it that way."

"Our pleasure," Felix smirked.

"Yes, yes, of course," Emmett sneered. "Dear old Felix doesn't mind ripping off a few heads to get to his boyfriend."

"Sissy won't for his little niecey," Felix laughed darkly.

"I don't have to, when you're doing the dirty work," Emmett boomed with laughter.

Everyone, me included, rolled their eyes.

"_Anyway_," Demetri said sharply, rolling out the blueprints onto the coffee table in the middle of the circle of couches. "Here is were they are." He pointed to a small room marked in white. "It's in the back, so I'm guessing we would only have to take out only a few humans. This mark here is a window, about a foot wide." He ran his index finger over two small dashes to indicate the window. "The building is made of stone, but it's at least a foot thick and at risk of exposure, we need to make it look like, either, it was a break-in planned and worked by humans..." He looked at Edward, who's face was intent in his thoughts... or someone else's thoughts. "Or we can make it look like there _was_ no break in."

"You're suggesting we break through the rock and then tidy up so it looked just the same as before?" Jasper asked clearly. I nodded. "That's awfully dangerous to exposure. We have a limited amount of time, and if they had any proof it was taken apart and put back together in less than five minutes..."

"It's why precision is essential," I said smoothly. Yes, I decided that whole meltdown would not happen again.

"What about cameras?" Bella said quickly. "I'm sure they have those."

"Possibly," I said. "Before we start, I'll try to get Alec's attention to paralyze those people.

"What about the bodies?" Rosalie asked. "The people you're supposed to be attacking. Are you going to make it look like humans or..."

"The latter," Felix said. "We'll take them later and burn them."

"In the dead of night," Emmett said dramatically. "And make a bonfire like some sick ritual..."

"I think tomorrow morning," Edward said, looking at Demetri. "We should do it. The longer they are there, the worse."

"How many of us do you need?" Esme asked softly.

"At least these three," Felix nodded to Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

"I'm going," Bella said sharply. I considered for a moment, then nodded.

"I'll stay with Esme and Carlisle," Rosalie said.

"The future-teller would be useful on the sidelines...," I said, thinking.

"Maybe I should stay with Esme and Carlisle, too," Alice said. "To tell them what's happening..."

"No, Alice," Carlisle said, squeezing his wife's hand. "You should help get Nessie out. Don't worry about us." Alice nodded appreciatively.

"Now we–," I paused and sniffed the air, but gagged as i did it. It was the dogs. Disgusting mutts.

"Yeah," Edward said darkly. "We have to live with it every day."

A moment later, three people burst in the room, panicked.

"It was _them_!" Jacob yelled. "I _knew _it!"

He made for us, but Carlisle stepped in front of Jacob, his hand on his chest to stop him attacking.

"It wasn't them, Jacob," Carlisle said calmly. "But Alec was taken, too, and we're going to work together to get both Nessie and Alec out."

"I'm going," he said quickly.

"You can go if anything goes wrong and we have to get to them the long way," Demetri said icily. "But you would be much too conspicuous for what we're planning."

"He's right, Jacob," Bella said calmly. "We're first going to try and _sneak_ them out. If it doesn't work, we'll send Alice to get you, Seth and Leah. Then, if you want to come..."

"I will," He snapped. He sat down at the empty couch. He evidentially was very close to Bella, to listen to her like that.

"So," Felix said. "Unless anyone has any more outbursts–"

"Yes," Emmett interrupted. "Everyone let off all that steam."

"–Tomorrow it is."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry, but earlier in the story I mentioned that Alec and Jane were known to be mates. Thanks to girl-crazy-4-VampireSpeed, I have learned that weren't lovers, but twins. Please excuse this mistake. Thank you so much for correcting me. Reviews like this helps me improve my writing. And now for Chapter 8!**_

I sighed as my eyes fluttered open. Last night hadn't felt like Alec and I were in some sort of isolation chamber, so It was a bit of a surprise to open my eyes and the first thing i saw was a camera.

"Ah," Alec said, his arms wrapped around by waist. I was laying on him, my head on his bare chest. "Good morning." He said with a smile.

"Mmm," I said with a groan. I rolled over, but instead of rolling onto fresh blankets, I hit thin air and fell to the ground. I scowled and snatched the closest thing to me to cover myself with, which happened to be Alec's cloak. You'd think I'd have learned after the many times it happened through the night, than the bed was only a twin. Alec chuckled.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" he asked, not being able to stop the quiet laugh.

"I'm not a human," I said, combing my hair out with my hands.

"You're not vampire, either," Alec pointed out.

"Close enough," I said as I jumped back onto the bed with him. As I tried to lay back on him he sat up.

"They're probably going to be coming in a moment," He said.

"You hear them?" I said, a bit panicked.

"....Yes."

"Liar!" i laughed and pushed him back on his back. He laughed as a cuddle against him again, shivering a bit, but not wanting to move away. "Do you think they're coming for us?" I asked, becoming sad again. His arms tightened around me.

"You?" He said with a sad smile. "I have no doubt."

"You?" I asked. He didn't answer at first.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "Aro finds me his best part of the guard, but there's also exposure he worries about, and that's his top priority."

"When Mum and Dad come," I said, squeezing his hand in mine. "You'll come, too." I promised. We sat in silence for a moment, but Alec jolted into action.

"They're coming!" He said, jumping up and gently putting me on my feet before slipping his cloths. I did the same just in time as I heard the loud, deep metallic click sound as the door swung forward.

"Come on!" One of the men said sharply, looking darkly at me, but as Alec stepped forward the man's hand raised to stop him. "Only her."

"That's not going to happen," Alec said with clenched teeth.

"it is," the man said, grinning, making him look even stupider. Alec made offensively towards him, but I stepped in front of him and put my hand to his chest.

"I'll be fine, Alec," I said quietly to him. "If they try anything, they'll drop like flies," I added loudly and looked meaningfully in his eyes. They still didn't know if Alec was the one that put those two guards... in a coma, so to speak. He gave me a hard look, but didn't protest as i slid out the door. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the guards glance at one another, scared.

"Ah, hello," the doctor said as I entered the room. He gave me an oddly warm smile. "I don't even know what your name is." He said, still smiling as he sorted through some folders. When I didn't answer he looked up and a small found creased his skinny face. "Now, come on. I would like to know what to call you."

"Carlie," I told him. That was my middle name. I didn't want him to know my name, especially since it was so unusual. There probably want another person on Earth with the name "Renesmee".

"Well, _Carlie_," He said, nodding respectfully. "I think we got on the wrong foot the last few times you came here." I held back a snort. "I'm Dr. Burly. I just want to learn more about you. I just want some blood, saliva and skin sample. That only needs to be a flake of dead skin!"

"No," I said, not keeping in a laugh. "My grandfather wants to learn more about me. _You_ want to use me as your little ginie pig! A lab rat!"

"You're grandfather?" The doctor said quickly. "He's done test on you? Is he your biological grandfather?"

I laughed maniacally. "You really expect me to tell you?" I spat. "When hell freezes over."

I saw him nod at the two guards, who hesitated at doing whatever Burly was indicating.

"Come on, you cowards!" Burly yelled at them, which made them jump into action. They each grabbed one of my arms. One of their sweaty hands slipped off my right wrist. My hand shot to the man's neck. I squeezed a bit and he guy started turning red. The man holding my other arm let go and retreated. "You coward!" Burly yelled after him. "You sissy!" But as he said it, three more men jogged in and pulled me away from the dying man in my grasp. The man spluttered but could just lay there on the ground, breathing hard, his eyes blank and pointed at the ceiling.

"Put her on the bed!" Burly ordered. The men dragged me around to a corner of the room were a hospital bed lay, but with iron clamps on the bottom and sides that were at least 3 inches thick. I struggled against the men, but I couldn't get away. There were to many of them. A few more people came in to help the men. Some one grabbed my feet and hoisted me on the bed. I slashed around and punched, but I didn't know any organized way of hurting any of them without biting. I felt the cold metal clamped to my ankles and wrists. I pulled, and the metal stretched, but I wasn't strong enough to do anything more. The people scattered as I roared in frustration. I felt myself shake in intense anger and glanced at my reflection in a filing cabinet. It was back to that deadly look. Bloodless, red-eyed, and fatal. A moment later it was only Burly, me and two men, standing guard by the doors. The doctor rushed to his tray and pulled up another needle. He approached me as I writhed with panic. My arms couldn't move as I felt the thin needle touch my skin. But, the doctor poked and jabbed by arm with the needle but it would not go in my arm. It only hurt a little. Burly pushed with all his might and finally, with a revolting fleshy sound, it slipped into my vein.

"Ahhh..." The guards cried. As Burly turned to see what was the disturbance, with every ounce of energy I had, the metal cuffs ripped from the bed as I lunged for him. My teeth made contact with his neck and sunk in.


	9. Chapter 9

We ran in utter silence. Well, if you don't count the things everyone was thinking. The sun was slowly rising above the horizon, though it was still very early for any humans to be awake. Jane's sub-conscience mind was mentally screaming Alec's name. I was stunned when I saw her have her momentary meltdown back at Carlisle and Esme's, but her demon had awakened again, at least on the outside. I could hear Emmett's mind a few miles to the right of me, Bella, Jane, Demetri and Alice. His and Jaspers. I could only hear snip-its of Felix's; his mind wasn't as familiar. Emmett and Felix were arguing with their little jokes and Jasper was listening in amusement.

_"Yes, Felix,"_ Emmett was saying. _"Just follow the yellow brick road."_

_"I could leave a trail of your body parts instead, if you'd like," _Felix said with a smirk.

Demetri was either better at concealing his thoughts from me, or really was concentrating on the plan very intently. He kept looking back at the place where the plan would fold out. He kept looking around at every detail in his mind. After I had memorized every inch of the scene, I blocked his mind out. Alice was doing something particularly odd. Her mind flashed, like a camera. I only could see glimpses of her thoughts, the things she didn't want me to see. Had she had a vision? One she wanted to keep from me? Why? Especially considering it could pertain to the scheme about to take place. Maybe she knew what meant and knew it had nothing to do with this. But that still didn't explain why she would keep something away from me...

It frustrated me, as I only saw a few things. The orange and red leaves of fall in the beautiful forest. Renesmee, her dark curls framing her face, smiling in a slightly crooked smile Bella said resembled mine. I shut her mind out. The present situation was much more important than anything else. I promised myself to confront Alice about it later.

Bella, well, she was herself. My power blocked from her mind. I caught a few things, though. Glimpses of Nessie flashed as Bella momentarily dropped her shield for as long as she could, for me to see her worry. I squeezed her hand.

Then we were there. The white stone building loomed before us. All of us crouched behind trees in the forest. Two guards paced outside the window, one of it's bars ripped off. I nodded at Demetri sadly who looked hungrily at the guards and then launched himself at them. From another side, Felix did the same. It was as quick and silent as I had hoped.

"Alice," I whispered over to her. "Hide the bodies. We'll bring them back and burn them afterwards." She nodded, ran up, grasped the two by the scruff of the neck, and ran back off into the dark woods.

Emmett had already set to work. He dug his fingers between the white stones, crushing the edges a bit. No matter. No one would notice after we reset the blocks. Then we heard talking. It was Renesmee.

"You hear them coming?" she was saying quickly. There was a pause.

"Yes," a boy said. This was Alec. I had never really heard him speak much, but his voice matched his appearance for the most part, besides the red eyes.

"Liar!" Nessie said loudly. Emmett had paused but continued working. He tore out the first stone. Only two or three more and Ness could squeeze out.

"Do you think they're coming for us?" Renesmee asked.

"You? I have no doubt," Alec replied calmly.

"You?" she asked.

"I don't know. Aro finds me as the best part of his guard, but there's also exposure he worries about, and that's his top priority."

"When Mum and Dad come," Renesmee said, a bit quieter. "You'll come to." Had she really come to like Alec? Enough to want to help him out, too?

"They're coming!"

It was Alec who spoke, but Emmett and everyone else froze and ducked out of the window. There was a loud lock that clicked and a metal door creaked open.

"Come on," a deep, gruff voice said. "Only her."

"That's not going to happen," Alec said fiercely. Was he... Defending my daughter? But the way he said it wasn't casual. It was like... he really cared for her.

"It is," the gruff voice said again.

"I'll be fine Alec," Renesmee was saying in a cutting tone. "If they try anything, they'll drop like flies."

The humans didn't know it was only Alec who had that most... effective power.

There were footsteps, and then the door slammed back shut. Alec sighed as if he had just finished a long and agonizing day. He paced a few times and then dropped onto the ground in one of the corners.

"Alec!" Jane cried in quietly. Alec didn't move from his spot, but spoke.

"Jane?" He said.

"We're all here, mate," Felix said calmly. "Well, 'we' meaning me, Jane and Demetri. Oh, and most of the Olympic Coven, too." Alec didn't say anything for a moment. Then...

"You'll need to wait till Renesmee gets back. Otherwise they'll put her in even more security if they notice I'm gone."

"Okay," Jasper said. "Is there metal lining on the walls?"

"No," Alec said in a hushed tone. "Just stone. But I think there are two layers. If you just take the first out then it'll be quicker to--"

There was a screaming roar of anger that erupted from through the metal door. The sound sent shivers down even my spine. I didn't even know what it was before it sounded twice more. It was Nessie. Either in endurable pain or fury.

"Get them out, Emmett!" Bella said loudly and he, Felix and Jasper took the stones out one by one. It only took a few seconds and Bella was the first one in. Alec had already kicked or punched the lock out of the wall and flown out. We all filed in and through the steel door. Demetri had flown to the front to take out anyone, but I entered the room enough to just see Nessie on a hospital bed, ripping out thick steel cuffs holding her hands and feet to the sides. For once, she looked like a fully fledged vampire; her eyes red, her skin almost as white as mine, with the exception of the darkness under her eyes. And for the few moments I saw her like that, I didn't hear a single heartbeat from her body.


	10. Chapter 10

Renesmee looked deadly. I couldn't hear a single heartbeat for seconds. I dropped the guard I had just killed as I watched her teeth enter the mans flesh. The doctor yelled the name of what we really were before the last of the blood drained from his body. Once she dropped the body, she glanced up at Demetri, who had gotten the only other guard, then at her mother and father, who entered first after Demetri. Then, her eyes fell on me. They seemed to soften at the sight of me and slowly dulled into that deep brown, her color coming back a little, and the darkness under her eyes drifted off. Here eyes seemed to unfocused and she became weak. Her knees buckled and she stumbled. I raced over and caught her.

"Alec," she murmured to me.

"Nessie!" Bella cried and ran over to her daughter. I lifted her up and let her fall into her mother's arms, then her fathers.

"Dude," Emmett said, a smirk on his face. "That was _awesome_!" He gave her a one-armed hug, and with the other hand, pushed Felix over, who was staring at the camera, probably wishing he could get to whoever was behind it. It would have been exceptionally scary in the hungrily was he was looking at it if I was looking at the screen, but the people that would normally be watching was fast asleep.

"Renesmee!" The small pixie-like vampire, Alice, raced inside and hugged Renesmee tightly. "I was so worried! What happened?"

"I–I don't know," she answered, still a little weak.

"Let's get out of here," Jasper said, and started re-organizing the room to make it look like nothing had happened. He grabbed a bag hanging on a coat rack and tossed a few things in it, like the bent needles and the vile that contained the small amount of blood-venom mixture the doctor had gotten from Ness. Demetri helped a little. He opened the filing cabinet and started throwing it's contents into a box. "Research". This would be burned. I ran back to the room to make sure nothing there was supernaturally messed up, but a hand grabbed my upper arm to stop me in the hall. I spun around to find Alice.

"Alec," she said seriously. "I'm really happy for you, but–"

"What do you mean?" I said quickly.

"I've seen it, Alec. You and Nessie together. I just wanted to let you know that Bella might not take it very well at first, not to mention Edward. At first. Once they realize it would make Ness happy, it'll be fine."

I didn't say anything for a moment. "Thank you, Alice." I said, and i meant it. She smiled. The door to the isolation chamber was right ahead. She raced to it and I followed. When I passed the door, she was in front of me again. She dropped two hard items into my hand and closed my fingers very gently around them.

"You'll need them. I've seen it." She added the last in a whisper and then sped out to help carry out the bodies. I looked down and opened my hand. Inside lay two metal roses.


	11. Chapter 11

My head felt weird. Like I knew something but couldn't name it to you. Like my brain was mushed and was reforming in my skull. I could stand on my own now, but Mum escorted me out the hole in the wall, anyway.

"So, Grandpa knows? All of it?" Mum was telling me how they decided if Grandpa Charlie knew what we were.

"Not everything, but just the basics," she said. "He knows about us not growing, and you growing fast, but stopping. And how me and your father are you biological parents."

"So, he knows... what we eat?" I asked.

"Well, he knows we hunt and we told him strictly animals..."

"But he doesn't know what part we hunt for," I grinned.

"Exactly," Mum smiled back at me.

"Bella!" Alice skipped up to us. The boys were behind us, taking the door and frame off because it had bent metal. "I told Esme and Carlisle I'd bring Nessie first thing. I have my ferrari waiting about a mile that way." She pointed through the woods.

"Alright," Mum nodded. "I should help finish things off." She nodded towards Felix and Emmett who were making balls of cement and throwing them at each other. "I don't think they will get done if I don't help. Love you, Renesmee!" She kissed my cheek.

"Love you, too, Mum," I said and hugged her. "I'll meet you back and Grandma and Grandpa's!"

She waved as Alice pulled me into the trees.

"So??" she said excitedly.

"So.... what?" I said, confused.

"Nessie!" Alice knocked me playfully as we walked. "You can't hide things from me!" She tapped her temple. "I've seen you two together."

"You...?" Then it dawned on me. "You _what_?? What did you see?" I blushed madly. Of course. Alice was a fun aunt, but ever since she has learned that seeing my future just came with practice, she'd been so nosy! She giggled.

"I saw you're _marriage_!" she said excitedly.

"_Marriage_??" I gasped. "Me and _Alec's_?? Are you _sure_?"

"Absolutely! I told Alec and–"

"You _told_ him?" I groaned. When Alice told people the future, it kind of seemed like it's their destiny. Like they _have_ to face whatever was in one of her visions. I definitely didn't want Alec marrying me because of something Alice saw.

"Yes!" She gave me a stern look. "I don't keep secrets well, Ness, you know that! Well, except from your parents at the moment. Only you, Alec and I know about it yet. I thought the telling of your parents should wait till... well _after_ it's final."

I hadn't even thought about my parent's reactions.

"God, no!" I groaned. "If they found out i was going to end up with a Volturi Guard... they'd disown me!" Alice snorted.

"You sound like they're going to be dying in the next century!" She laughed, a bit darkly. No one in my family cherished the idea of living forever... of course with the exception of Emmett. "I do think I should get something for telling you this, though."

"Umm... sure?" I opened my out to tell her never mind and that I had not asked her to tell this to me (though this was not the real reason I didn't want her to start suggesting things), but she cut me off and quickly started.

"I want to plan it! Oh, come on Renesmee!" She said as I groaned. Yes, i did love parties, unlike Mum, but my aunt always went way over the top. For my first birthday she got me a cake with big yellow sunflowers on it. The fourth tier was bigger than a dinner plate. "Tell me what would make a _wedding_ too extravagant?? It's what _makes_ the wedding! I'll tell you what. I'll make the guest list but you and Alec have veto power. Same with the dress and tux."

I sighed. Alice was going to have _way_ too much fun with this.

"Fine!" I threw my hands up in defeat. "_Fine_! You win! you can plan it. But no pigeons fly out of the box or whatever." Her face fell a small amount. Good thing I knew my aunt so well. "Alec gets to choose the day of the year _and_ place."

"Yes, yes," Alice said with a wave of her hand. "In fall in the woods. Saw it."

"Lets hurry back. They're probably almost finished putting things right," I mumbled. Alice nodded, a wide smile still bright on her face and ran ahead of me. I followed.


	12. Chapter 12

We both entered the living room where Carlisle and Esme were sitting, Carlisle's arm around Esme's comforting her worry. At the sound of Nessie's fluttering heartbeat, there faced brightened and turned our way.

"Ness!" "Renesmee!" They both jumped up and gave her a long hug.

"We were so worried!" Esme said. "Jacob is worried so sickly. Rosalie and the rest of the wolves are keeping him from going haywire and going after you. At least he didn't know where. Otherwise he probably would have phased and got himself or the others hurt..."

"Where is he?" Nessie asked quickly.

"At the beach in La Push," Carlisle said. "Rosalie's there to keep an eye on him while the rest of his pack circle around the house and La Push, looking out for you or another human that wants to take one of us, too."

"I'm going!" Renesmee announced. "Don't worry. I think I've adopted a new power to help me get rid of another human." She mumbled the last part. When both Esme and Carlisle looked curiously at her, then to me I answered.

"I'll explain," I said. "Go ahead, Nessie. Doggies will keep you safe."

She nodded her thanks and ran out the door again.

"Adopted a new power?" Carlisle asked, puzzled. I sat down on the couch and the other two did the same.

"I'm really not sure," I shook my head. "I only saw it in a short vision, and only saw and heard the end. It was weird. There was a doctor, you see, and he had her on a hospital bed, really thick steel cuffs holding her hands and feet to it. In the vision, she started shaking and her eyes turned red. As red as Jane's, Aro's or any of the Volturi. Maybe darker! The blood in her face and arms seemed to vanish and dark circles started appearing under her eyes. She screamed in anger, but not just any scream. It was blood curdling. She looked scarier than all of us put together could look. Carlisle. Her heart stopped."

"Stopped?" Esme gasped. "For how long?"

"I don't know exactly. At least ten seconds," I said. "Do you think...? Could she be turning into a vampire?"

Carlisle was deep in thought at my words.

"I don't know. Possibly. We only know one other half-vampire and he's still part human. It might be something that comes on when she's threatened, like what she said, an ability."

"She became sort of weak afterwards," I went on. "And that right there threatens her life. We don't even know how long she can be like that."

"Hmm... yes," Carlisle said.

"It might still be a temporary thing, then," Esme said with hope in her voice.

"Is that what you think is best for her, Esme?" I asked her.

"Oh, Alice, I don't know. On one hand it's probably morally good for her to stay half human. That way she has more of a choice on which part she wants to be. Physically, making the change you speak of permanent might help her more. Just the fact a part of her is like us puts her at risk of both humans and vampires. Her current state is too different. If she was full vampire... she could keep herself safer."

Carlisle nodded at her words and squeezed her hands.

"For now," he said. "It's nothing to worry over. Renesmee doesn't find it problematic, so we shouldn't distress over it until it's necessary."

I nodded, but froze head still inclined.

_I ran to help Renesmee get to the bathroom. She was sick. Through the bathroom window the sunrise illuminated the white floor. Carlisle rushed in and put his hand to Renesmee's forehead._

_"No Fever," he said. "Probably just a bug."_

_Nessie twitched a little and clutched at her stomach._

_"What is it, Renesmee?" Carlisle asked._

_"N-nothing," she said taking deep breaths. "Just a twinge."_

_The scene changed. _

_I was outside the door to Carlisle's office and hearing Nessie yelling in pain; that unbearably gut-wrenching scream she used when her heart stopped, as it had now. For a longer time, now. Edward, Bella, Alec and Carlisle were in there._

_"It's a boy!" I heard someone say. "He's beautiful!"_

_Carlisle had a little baby cradled in his arms when I opened the door. It had straight black hair and it's heartbeat was very slow. It hardly had a blush but blood rushed in the baby's veins. Renesmee was laying on a bed in Carlisle's home operation room. She was pale, her eyes fading from red._

I gasped back to the present just as Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett and the four Volturi walked in.

"Alice?" Esme asked when I continued to stare at the wall, shocked.

"I need to go and... go and think through this," I said quickly, focusing on visualizing "Bella's Lullaby" very flat and shrill. That always seemed to keep Edward out of my mind, but I knew he knew I was keeping him out for a reason. I gripped the memory of the future hidden, but part slipped and I couldn't help thinking about Alec's hand grasped tightly around Nessie's and his face, strewn with worry.

"Alice!" he said sharply.

"Edward!" I retorted, my head still straining. "I'm not going to tell it to you! Or think it! Not until I know it all! You know, just as well as I do, that you overreact to these things! Besides, the future is _never_ decisive."

"What?" Bella snapped, a little coldly in my direction, though I knew she did not mean to be so bitter because she tried to make her next question sound more pleading. "Overreact to _what_ sort of things?"

"Anything that has to do with Renesmee or you!" I said, trying to sound strict. "Please, Edward. I don't need both of you onto me like hawks. It may be nothing at all."

He considered me for a moment, then sighed.

"I don't keep secrets from Bella, but we won't bother you or anyone about it until you know more," He agreed.

I nodded my thanks and ran over to grab Jasper's hand before running back out the door

.

Jazz plopped down on the leave-covered forest floor beside me. He didn't ask what I saw, but I told him, anyway. I never kept anything from Jasper.

"When I went to hide the two humans, I saw Renesmee and Alec. They were getting married. It was beautiful!"

"Then Renesmee let you plan it?" Jasper grinned. Sweet, as always.

"Yes. But she and Alec have veto on guest list and dress and tux. Anyway, then I was telling Carlisle and Esme about what happened to her. When she got all mad and her heart stopped. I'm sure you heard it..."

"Yes," He said, his eyebrows furrowed. "I don't really understand it though. Is she turning into a vampire?"

"We don't really know, but Carlisle doesn't think we should worry about it until it happens again. It might've just been a one-time thing. When she's threatened. But right before you guys walked in I saw something else. It was before the wedding, but it still felt pretty far away. Maybe a year?" I shrugged then lowered my voice so only Jazz could hear. "I ran her to the bathroom. It was morning. She vomited and Carlisle took her temperature that was normal. Then she felt a twinge in her stomach, but said it was nothing. Then it changed and I was outside in the hall and she was yelling in pain in Carlisle's office. Then, someone said 'it's a boy' and I came in and Carlisle was holding a newly born baby boy. It had less of a complexion than Renesmee. And she was on the hospital bed, grasping Alec's hand, her eyes fading from red and looking a bit pale."

"Nessie's baby?" Jasper said in astonishment. "And Alec's? Which part did Edward see?"

"Only Ness and Alec holding hands as he starred at her with a worried expression on his face," I shook my head. "I feel so mean not telling them. I mean it's their daughter... and grandson..."

"I think you were right not to tell Bella and Edward," Jasper nodded. "They both would be freaking out right now if they knew it all. And as you said, the future can change. Never decisive."

I hugged him around the waist.

"Felix and Emmett seem to be getting along," I said with a small giggle.

"Yes," Jasper agreed with a smile in his voice. "I wonder how long they've been married..."


	13. Chapter 13

I paced. Still. I probably had done 400 laps since the majority of the Cullens went to rescue Nessie. The blonde was irritable. She huffed pointedly, but i didn't pay attention. I was so close to phasing. The only thing that was keeping me was the fact I wouldn't know what to do. I had slipped my pack once, trying to follow Bella to where Ness was, but she had obviously made it a point to cover their scent, and did it really well. I couldn't smell which way they had gone from their back porch, on.

"Jake!" Nessie screamed, running down the steep, rocky ground that led down to the water where I was. Just like her mother. Happened to step in the most dangerous spot. She tripped and came tumbling down. She was almost as tough as her vampire family, so she wasn't in the least bit hurt when I helped her to stand upright on the sand. I hugged her tight.

"Jake," she giggled in a throaty kind of way. "Unlike my mother, I don't have the luxury of not needing to breath."

"Oh!" I laughed and released her. "Sorry. I'm just so glad to see you okay!"

"I am thoroughly insulted by the fact you cannot trust me to keep safe!" she said with a laughed. "I don't jump off cliffs for fun, you know!"

The idea made me remember when her mother did just that. Though, not for _fun_ really. I decided not to mention it.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "But you tumble down rocky hills for that reason."

"Well," she said, chin up. "I'm glad you recognize the difference between _fun_ and _accidental_!"

She laughed again with me and jumped on my back.

"Hey, Nessie!" Rosalie called down to her from a cliff where she was enjoying the scenery, keeping an eye on me, and trying to control her flying hair all at once.

"Hi Aunt Rose!" Renesmee called back. They exchanged a few words along the lines of how behaved I was, but I didn't listen closely. I dark-haired boy was standing in the shadows of the woods, watching Nessie with red eyes. After a few seconds, he realized I caught sight of him, nodded respectfully to me, then disappeared.

"Hell with that psycho at that prison, wasn't it?" I asked, just remembering who that was and why he was here.

"No," Ness said casually as we started walking along the beach. "Not really. He's quite nice, really. It's just that usually, the use he's put to by Aro..."

"Not so nice," I offered and she nodded. "So where exactly were you held?"

"I don't know _where_ really," she said. "It was some movie-worthy place where they study on vampires... but they don't exactly know what we are. They know about how strong and fast... but they don't think we eat anything. They don't know about the venom thing or heart that doesn't pump or no blood; cold and hard skin. Plus at the bonfire today we're burning all that research so they won't know anything."

"How many did the Volturi..." I paused. Nessie never liked talking about killing or death.

"The Volturi killed?" She took a deep breath, her eyes looking at the sand under her feet. "Umm... four, I think."

"Renesmee?" I asked at her odd reaction. She usually didn't like talking about killing because it was bad and those who did it were to evil to talk about or something. But this... she acted like it was all her fault that people died.

"I didn't know!!" She burst, her eyes flashing around towards to ocean now in panic. "I didn't mean to!! I just lost control! I–I didn't want...!"

She toppled onto me and buried her face in my chest.

"It wasn't your fault!" I said, trying to calm her. "No matter what you did, it wasn't."

"I–I killed him, Jacob!" she moaned. "I wasn't even thirsty. I was just so angry. Scared. I–I–"

She pulled from me and turned away.

"Nessie," I said firmly. "He deserved it. _He _threatened you."

"It isn't our place to say who deserves to live or die," she said, shaking her head.

"Renesmee!" Seth called and ran up. "How are you?"

"Fine," she replied with a shrug and a slightly saddened face. She always tried to put a tougher attitude in the presence of my pack. I think the fact we turned into giant wolves is a bit ___.

"You wanna come to the bonfire tonight?" He asked after giving her a hug.

"What legends are tonight?" she asked.

"No legends tonight. Just hanging out."

"Uh, no thanks Seth," she said. "Sorry Jacob, but we're doing... uh... another bonfire and it seems fitting to be there."

_Fitting?_ I thought. _Why would going to a bonfire be fitting? And when did she ever use such... proper vocabulary? _She'd always talked quite casually.

"I would go with you," I said. "But I kinda have to be at the bonfire. You have no idea what crap these misfits try to pull of when I'm gone."

She laughed. "That's alright Jacob. I–" her face fell a bit and her eyes traveled to her feet again. "–I wouldn't want you there anyway."

Oh. Bonfire. To burn bodies that the bloodsuckers...

"Oh," I said. "Alright, Nessie. Well, I need to check into Leah and Paul. They're on patrol right now. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, definitely," she smiled again. "I'll be back and Esme and Carlisle's."

"Bye, Nessie!" Seth called and we ran into the woods to phase.


	14. Chapter 14 The End

I walked through the doors. Dad trying to teach Mum how to play the piano. She was getting quite good at it, too. I felt the air cool next to me as Alec stepped there.

"We're going to start the bonfire in a minute. If you'd like to come..." he whispered. "I understand you found it fitting to be there."

I scowled at him for eavesdropping, but followed him outside, my parents' eyes following me out.

"When are you leaving?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said. "I'm not even sure if Jane, Felix and Demetri will be allowed back at all. They did not listen to Aro's direction, you know."

I nodded. We had walked into the woods and came upon where Alice had hid the people. Interestingly enough, I didn't seem to be disgusted with them. I was more disgusted with myself for killing the one on the top of the other three. They just looked asleep. And very pale. Alec did poured something on them and then dropped something flaming onto them so fast, I could not tell what it was. The small pile irrupted in flames instantly. It wasn't big, but I found it quite miraculous, nevertheless, the flames licking each other and the clothes curling and melting from the heat on plastic. There was a piece of paper folded up that fell in front of me. I picked it up and searched from where it had fallen; the doctor's lab-coat pocket. I slipped it in my own pocket, making a mental note to look at it later. Alec put an arm around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder. Were we really going to end up _married_?

"Hey, Nessie!" Alice and Jasper had come from out behind a tree. My head cocked back up and Alec's hand left my side. "We smelled the burning." She glanced at Alec, smiling a little. I had the funny feeling she hadn't just _happen_ to come at this time. Yes, she approved of me and Alec, but that didn't mean she wasn't my father's sister. "I saw a storm in a few days!" she said excitedly. "Baseball day! You're welcome to come, too, Alec, of course. As well has your sister, Felix and Demetri."

Alec nodded.

"Well, we best be off! Jasper hasn't hunted in a while. See you back at Esme and Carlisle's!" she chimed, and skipped off, Jasper right behind her.

Once the flames died down, Alec kicked the ashes around to mix with the leaves and made another small fire for the small parts that didn't make it into dust. After he was done, he grabbed my hand and we ran back home.

"It hasn't stopped," I heard Alice whispering to Jasper. They were in the back, walking at human speed to the house.

"I need to go find Jane," Alec told me, and I nodded. He ran off, but I could still hear Alice.

"It must've happened in that prison. Nothing has changed. It's still going to happen..."

"Hello, Renesmee," Jasper smiled at me, just noticing I was home, too.

"Hey, Jasper," I said. "Do you know if Jake is back from Patrol?"

"We just ran into him. He should be back in a half hour or so. He's taking a watch while Leah sleeps a while."

I nodded and ran inside, only to find Dad with a few letters he handed me.

"You mother's not the only one that needs an education," he laughed. I looked on the front. From UGA and Yale. "Acceptance."

"You sent a _resumé_?" I gaped at him. "I haven't ever been to a single school."

"That's why on the UGA one I edited one of Alice's diplomas a bit and the other one, you've been homeschooled all your life."

"_Dad_," I rolled my eyes. "_Why_ do I need to go to college? I already have memorized the dictionary, I know four languages, I know every bone in the human and dog body..."

"The same reason your mother is going to," he said.

"I didn't promise you that I'd go to school!" I protested.

"No, but you both need the experience." I rolled my eyes. "There should be about four more on their way." I sighed dramatically and sulked mockingly on my way up the stairs while Dad laughed and shook his head.

I jumped onto the couch next the the king-sized bed in my dad's old room. The cottage was more homey to me, but after what happened last time I was in that building, I wasn't so keen on returning alone. I thought about college for a while. UGA was in Georgia. That was far away and sunny. There was no way any of my family could visit. I even would stand out quite a bit with my pale complexion. Even from Washington. And Yale. Where was Yale? I'd have to look that up. Then, I remembered what I overheard Alice saying.

_It must've happened in that prison_. What did she mean? The prison me an Alec were stuck in? But what was in the future that depended on anything that happened in there? Remembering the paper in my back pocket, I pulled it out and opened it. on the top there was a seal that had a red eye. There was a note messily scribbled under it. It said "Ultrasound" and under that, it said "results:". I thought about it for a moment. What was ultrasound normally used for finding? Tumors, mostly. And babies for pregnancy. Babies. I thought back to what Alice had said. _Must've happened in that prison. _I gasped and looked down at my stomach. It looked perfectly normal. And felt normal. But I knew that it wasn't. That I was pregnant.

**THE END**

_**Author's Notes:**_

• _**I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga or it's characters besides the following: Dr. Burly, Joe, the unknown Patrick, Brian and guards.**_

• _**I am so glad all of you enjoyed "Imprisoned Love" so much. It's the start of a new series! I thank Jade, who recommended this wonderful website. My godsister: April, friends: Erin, Cecelia, Jessica and my cousin Christina all those other Twilight fans that introduced the series to me. I will never regret reading them and writing this story. I would thank my parents for supporting me, but they have no idea that I was writing this. They lost track of how many different fanfictions I have going a long time ago. And most of all, I thank all the readers that have inspired me to crack out this story so fast with all the reviews. I did not receive a single negative review, besides a few technical things. That number than says how many hits I get, really kept me writing. Please look for the next book "Life Undone".**_

• _**I will be taking a break before starting "Life Undone" because I've focused so much on this one (because it has been the most popular) that I've hardly written any of my other 5 fanfictions, so you can read those while you're waiting from "Life Undone". But wait just a few more days for the Prologue: a sneak peek into the next book! Not that you need it. I'm sure you all know what the main plot is going to be by reading this last chapter.**_


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Alice!" I yelled angrily as I swiftly marched down the stairs and across the living room. I knew no one would pay much attention to this because someone was usually getting onto her about something she did, wether it was decorating Emmett's room in pink frills, or buying my mother a ridiculously expensive and fancy dress that she wasn't going to be seen wearing hardly ever. I guess the uncharacteristically sharp edge I had in my voice attracted a bit of attention, though. I quickly started translating "Alice in Wonderland" into German in my head, hoping it would keep Dad out of my head. He didn't really like the story. He glanced at me worriedly, as did my mother. Alice and Jasper were having a contest: who could play "Sticks" on the piano the fastest. She looked up, confused at first.

"Outside," I ordered her, though I regretted my severity. Jake always had said I had a natural kindness in me that I could never get too mad at any of my family. "_Now_, please."

Alice's face seemed to comprehend and then fall a little. Yes, she knew. Before, I had tried tricking myself into thinking that I was just so disoriented from being stuck in that hell-hole that I convinced myself that it had happened, but deep down I knew. We both ran as fast as we could out, and went as far away as past the state border into Oregon.

"You know!" I hissed. "Don't you??" The intense feeling of panic finally hit me. "_Don't you!_" I cried. She nodded. I began to shake with what I though were silent sobs, but started to look worriedly at me. She grabbed my wrists.

"Nessie!" she said, as calm as she could muster. "It'll be okay! You just have to trust..."

"Who??" I said, wiping my eyes of the few tears that felt like they were about to spill over my eyelashes. "Who do I need to trust? And for what? Mum and Dad to not kill Alec? Or Jacob to not do that or hate me for bringing this onto myself? Jane to not torture me 'till I go mad for doing it? Aro to not have me murdered _again_ for bringing 'a new threat into the world'?"

"All of them!" Alice said. "All of them! Bella and Edward love you! And so do the rest of us! Whatever makes you happy, makes us happy. Jane does not matter right now, or Aro. He's learned not to kill things he doesn't know about. You're living proof."

"No," I corrected her, still looking down at my hands that were folded on my lap. "He's learned not to let anyone of our coven to leave to find proof that there's no reason to worry about exposure."

"That isn't true!" Alice said, confidently. "Besides, that doesn't matter! No one knows about anything but you, me and Jasper."

"So? What do I do, Alice?" I said, shaking my head. My curls seemed to droop a little in defeat.

"I don't know, at this point," she admitted. "But we'll think of something. Nessie! You _need_ to calm down!!"

I wasn't shaking as much, but my feelings hadn't changed. Now, I was just confused why Alice acted so stressed. She was looking into my eyes with great concern.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I don't have anyone else this far away to help!" she said. "Please. Take a chill pill!"

Out of her back pocket she pulled a little round flat object and tossed it to me. It turned out to be a mirror. I opened it and looked at my face. It was pretty pale and my eyes were slowly fading from red. It happened again. The devil mode, I had come to call it, though thinking these words through, I felt slightly ashamed. It's what Mum used to look like all the time.

"Sorry," I said, looking into my lap again. It probably scared to be-jesus out of her.

"It's alright," she replied with a wave of her hand. "I–"

She cut off. I raised my head to see her, staring, without seeing me. He eyes were out of focus and she was mouthing something. Alice had the tendency to try to tell the people around her what was happening. She didn't remember her visions as well afterwards. Evidently the words either come out as an inaudible whispered mumble or like now; she just distantly mouthed the words. All I caught were the words "yes" and "precautions, Carlisle".

When she blinked back to the present I stared her down to tell me what had happened.

"I was talking to Carlisle," she said quickly before the image plastered in her head faded. "We were at the hospital. You weren't there. I was telling him about it all. I told him...." she shook her head to try to sharpen the image. "That we needed him to do an ultrasound. That we should make sure before jumping to conclusions. That all of this is purely hypothetical and based on chance..."

"_I_ didn't decide this," I said quickly. I didn't want to tell anyone. I loved my Grandpa, but he never kept any secrets from anyone. Sometimes, he just refrained from telling someone something, but Dad would always see what he was thinking, and he wouldn't try to close it out. "My mind is mine alone, and just because someone can read it, doesn't mean he understands it," he'd say. And "Those who're given the power to do it, have earned it for reasons."

"I didn't either," Alice said. "Of course there are times where we sub-consciencely decide things. Though I think it's a good idea."

"_What_??" I gasped. "Alice! Carlisle won't be able to keep it away from–"

"He doesn't need too!" Alice said. "We can do it at the hospital so no one else will know. Then, depending on the results, it won't matter if Edward sees it. If it's positive, then I think your parents should know. If it's a negative, Carlisle won't think about it enough for Edward to pay attention. You think of your father's power as nosy, but it's not like he sifts through every mind he hears."

"But what if he _does_ find out?" I moaned.

"It won't matter! It'll be a negative. No blood, no foul! No pun intended." When I looked at her in skeptic disbelief, she added, "If, by the time he finds out, you and Alec haven't made your relationship public, then it's just a bit of a wake-up call for him. He'll have to get used to the idea once in a while. Better now than the day before the wedding."

"He'll still kill Alec," I mumbled. "If he finds out about _this_ then he'll know we..." I didn't finish.

"Don't worry," Alice said. "Jake won't like it, but he'll be behind you the whole time. You know I'll be there, as will Jazz. Rose will _love_ this second opportunity to raise another kid. Emmett will think the whole thing's hilarious. (that in itself would be a reason not to tell him) Esme and Carlisle will be happy whenever you're happy. I have no idea how the Volturi will take it, but be assured, they won't have a single chance to hurt you will all of us between. Edward and Bella won't be too happy about it, at first, but once they learn about how it makes you happy, then you have nothing to worry about."

"I still don't like the idea," I said flatly.

"We don't have to go to him now," Alice said. "We'll wait until there's proof behind our suspicions. Just... if you don't want it to happen, I'd recommend not being with Alec for a while."

I nodded immediately.

"Good," she said. "I'm going to call and tell them we won't be home until tomorrow." She showed me her cell phone she had pulled out of her back pocket. "It's best if we try to clear our minds a little until Edward has a hack at them. Plus, I think it's tonight. If it still happens, then we probably don't want so many people there." The last two sentences were more murmured to herself as she dialed.

She raised the phone to her ear and waited. I heard my father's voice. It was irritable and sharp.

"Alice!" he said. "What the hell is going on? You've been gone for at least an hour and none of us can even track you!"

"Oh! Yes, it's this wonderful perfume that Rosalie invented. You can hardly smell me, can you?" Alice said happily. Dad growled. "It's alright, Edward," she said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "We're just going on a little trip. We won't be back until tomorrow."

"_Please_ tell me what's going on!" he moaned. "It's more frustrating than Bella's mind!"

"Well, it makes you see how us who can't hear minds feel!" She continued in a calmer tone. "Everything is _fine_. I haven't seen anything since this morning. It probably will never happen!"

There was a pause on the other line.

"I don't like it," he said flatly.

"You don't need to!" Alice said, getting a bit irritated. This happened a lot these days; her being bombarded with questioners when she didn't know enough. "_Do not_ make me hang up on you! You _know_ I'd tell you if it was something serious. And it still may be. But we are _not _telling you _or_ Bella until we know for sure!"

There was a hiss and the phone line went blank.

"Sorry, Edward," Alice said with a sigh to herself as she flipped the phone shut again and returned it to her pocket. "Okay, let's go find a hotel. You look starved and human food calms you down." She grabbed my wrist again and took the lead at a run into the city of Gresham.


	16. Author Note: April 8

_**Author's note: **__I have decided to _not_ make a new book, but just make this one longer. I will continue to update at a normal pace (1 chapter ever 3 or 4 days, maybe longer if necessary) in a few days/weeks time. I'm still laying out the details to the plot. I am so glad you all enjoyed this story and _never_ stop reviewing! (:_

_I might make a few more updates with these author notes to bring you up to date on my progress. Subscribe and see my other fanfictions!_


	17. Author Note: April 26

_**Author's Note**__**: Hi there, again! I am sooo sorry I haven't been updating this story, but I've been so busy and I want to try to get some more chapters done so I won't fall behind on updating. Plus, I don't want there to be any mistakes in the storyline (like in the first part). Just to make everything fit, I'm writing ahead. I hope you guys are still interested during this long break I've had! Please expect more because they will come!**_

_**3**_


	18. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note: _****_ That's right people! It's back! :] I know I've expressed my apology many times, but it doesn't matter. I'm still horribly sorry you had to wait so long! I know I told you I'd start in a "week" but that just didn't happen. I hope you all are still interested. I still get reviews and subscriptions every other day at least. Please keep it up. Hope you enjoy!_**

"What's going _on_!!" Edward snapped in my face. "It's about _you_, Alec!"

"What?" I blinked.

"Don't play _stupid_," Bella hissed. "You know _exactly_ what's happening! Why won't you _tell us_?!"

"Because I don't know," I said calmly. It was the truth. I was worried sick about Renesmee, too, though I would never admit it to her parents. At least not when she wasn't there to temper them.

"Lies!" she spat again and began pacing.

"Why do you think I know anything?" I asked, affronted.

"Because whatever is happening has to do with _you_," Edward said coldly. "Alice let slip one picture. Of you."

I looked at them, confused. I had no idea why Renesmee was so angry with Alice this morning. I had no clue why or where they were taking a little "trip". And most of all, I was completely dumbstruck that any of it had to do with _me_.

"Edward," Carlisle said calmly. "We have to trust Alice about this. You know she wouldn't keep anything from any of us if she didn't have a very good reason. She must think that it might not happen and it's serious enough that if she told you, you'd loose your head."

"I can almost see his head tipping, now," Emmett said with a straight face. He pointed to Edward's neck. "I think, if Alice was trying to keep his head on, she failed quite miserably."

"Yes," Felix said, striding in, followed by Jane and Demitri. "Rotting heads can attract unwanted vermin."

Just as he said it, Jacob walked in. I stifled a laugh at this perfectly-timed joke. The only thing that stopped me in making an add-on of the humor, was what Renesmee would probably say if she saw me picking fun at her repulsive mutt-friend. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward give me a sharp glare, but I kept my thoughts restricted.

"Muppy's back!" Rosalie said in mock excitement. "Oo! and look what's it's dragged in."

Sure enough, Jacob was holding a bag. Inside was an uncooked turkey.

"Har, har," Jacob said, giving her a dirty look. He turned to Esme. "Would you mind cooking this, Esme?" he asked, holding up the turkey. "You're the best cook there is and Paul is getting cranky."

"Nom nom! Thanksgiving's come early," Felix smirked.

"Of course, Jacob," Esme said, covering her worry with a smile. She accepted the turkey and ran off to the kitchen to cook it.

Jacob looked around awkwardly. Edward was still glaring at me, nostrils flared. Bella was staring at the ceiling, her jaw clenched. Carlisle had a smile on his face, but you could tell he didn't completely feel the way his expression implied.

"What's going on...?" Jacob asked slowly.

"We haven't the slightest," I said plainly to him.

"Bella?" he asked for a second opinion.

"Nessie. She..."

"She _what_?" Jacob said, sharp and serious now.

"I have no idea!" Edward growled angrily. "None of us do! Alice just said she saw something... but won't tell us anything! She says it's because she doesn't know if it's still going to happen..."

Jacob stalked out, grabbing a phone sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the room as he went. I listened to the conversation outside.

"Alice! What's going on??" Jacob asked icily.

"I can't, Jacob, I'm sorry," she replied sadly.

"Where are you??"

"In a hotel. Don't worry, I'm taking good care of her! "

"Alice, this is not a joke..." he growled into the phone.

"Do you think i _consider_ this a joke?" Alice hissed angrily. "This is my _niece_! I'm doing everything I can to keep her safe and healthy! Along with my brother and sister-in-law!"

"And you think keeping her safe means keeping her away from all of us??"

"Yes! I do! For now, at least. Look, Jacob," she said in a calmer tone. "I'm really sorry. I understand how hard this is for you, but I am the only one that really can understand the things i see. I know what I saw, and I just want to be sure that it is or isn't going to happen before I worry everyone else."

There was a pause.

"Fine," Jacob said. "But are you sure Nessie is alright with this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. She's right here. You can talk to her if you want," Alice said.

"Yes!" Jacob practically yelled. There was a pause and Renesmee came on the line. I caught my breath.

"Hey, Jacob," she said happily, but I could still hear some sorrow in her voice. "What's up?"

"Where are you?" he asked again. "Are you alright? What's happening?"

"Chill out, Jake!" Renesmee said with a small laugh. "I'm in a hotel. I can't tell you where, but I'm completely fine. I just... I just need some time to get over what's happened to me for the past week or so. Please don't come for me," she added quickly. "I know you want to help, but I don't think you can. I'll be back tomorrow. I promise."

Jacob huffed in annoyance but replied, "Alright, Nessie. But... keep yourself safe. And call the _moment_ you need me?"

"Of course!" she replied with a smile in her voice. "Love you!"

"Love you, too, Nessie," Jacob said.

"Oh, and Jacob," Renesmee added. "Can I talk with... with Alec?"

There was another pause.

"Alec?" Jacob asked. I felt everyone's eyes fall onto me. They had all been listening, too.

"Yes," she replied difiantly. "Alec. You know? The guy I was stuck in a cell with for days?"

"Um, well, alright," Jacob said. "One second, lemme put him on."

He walked back in the room.

"She wants to talk to you," he said flatly to me.

I raised my hand and he tossed the phone to me. I caught it easily and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alec!" she said. Now her voice was stressed. "I know that the rest of my family was listening in to me and Jake's convo, so do you mind going somewhere where big noses won't get in the way?"

"Sure," I said. I looked around. Everyone's eyes were still on me. I looked back at each one of them before running from the room into the forest. I went a few miles out, which took me only a minute.

"What's wrong, Renesmee?" I asked immediately.

"Nothing, yet," she said in a shaky voice. She sounded very worried now. "I'm sorry Alec, I really want to tell you– you deserve to know– but with my father around, I can't, yet. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," I said, surprised at this question. "Besides the fact your whole family is accusing me of being an accomplice of some terrible crime." She growled.

"I'll have a word with them when we get back. None of this is your fault."

"Can you at least give me a _clue_?" I asked, my hand wrapped around her metal rose in my pocket.

"I don't know anything that my dad couldn't weasel out of you eventually. But no worries, okay? I'll be back tomorrow and Alice says we'll know for sure, then."

"Alright," I said. "Well, don't let your aunt keep you too captive."

"It'd be much better if you were here," she sighed. "But 'Nooo! We mustn't let the future have a chance to ruin my life,'" she quoted Alice, i guessed.

"Is what Alice saw that bad?" I asked.

"_Oh_, yeah," Renesmee said. "I mean, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure it doesn't happen... but I have a feeling it's too late and... and if my suspicions are true... I want to go through it as it comes." I sighed.

"I wish I knew what you were talking about," I said with a chuckle.

"I do, too..." She sighed, too. "I better go. Alice wants to feed me now." I almost heard her eyes roll.

"Love you," I said softly.

"I love you, too," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Promise?" I teased.

"Promise," she said, and the phone went dead.


	19. Chapter 16

I looked down at the phone sadly. I really did wish I could tell Alec, but I couldn't risk having _him_ hear what I said in Alec's mind.

"It'll be alright," Alice said assuredly. "He's not angry. There's food in the kitchen."

I ate and went to bed quickly. I just wanted tomorrow to come soon so I could make sure Jacob wasn't emotionally scarred. I already missed Alec. I hadn't seen him since this morning and hadn't talked to him at all since I was taken to Dr. Burly even earlier. I had trouble falling asleep, but I eventually did. I woke up twice in the night. The first, Alice was sitting on the couch, her eyes closed, but sitting upright and like stone. She was trying to see if anything had changed.

"Alice?" I asked. Her eyes opened and her face brightened a little.

"The ring is _amazing_," she said, a wide grin on her face.

"Don't spoil it for me," I scowled. "Did you see anything else... about... you know."

"It's still happening," she said with an irritated look on her face. "And I already decided to go to Carlisle tomorrow morning, so we can get _that_ done before you see your family."

"So... what has changed?" I asked.

"Nothing, but you're there when I tell Carlisle," she shook her head. She looked up at my tired face. "You should get some sleep. I'll let you know if anything big has changed."

I nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep again. The second time I woke, Alice was on the phone in the small kitchen.

"No, he isn't here," she said. When she heard my footsteps she turned and smiled at me but returned to her conversation. "Back at the house with Carlisle, I suppose, Aro." Pause. "Why do you need to know that?" Pause. "I'm not in Washington at the moment." Pause. "Yes, I've seen many things." Pause. "Interesting? A bit. More disturbing. One of them is the reason I'm not in Forks, now." Pause. "Why would you say that?" Pause. "Renesmee is here." Pause. Alice took the phone from her ear and held it out to me. I looked curiously at her. "Aro," she said. I took it and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello Renesmee," a voice said. "How are you?"

"Fine, Aro," I said, a bit coldly. The only other time I had ever heard from Aro, he and his minions came to Forks to kill me. "You?"

"Very well, very well, thank you," he said. "I expect you've been growing. You sound older."

"Yes, but I've stopped since about a year ago."

"Well, I hear you're harboring three of my guard," he said.

"No," I said. "They are welcome to leave. They just weren't sure if you'd let them back. They said they disobeyed you."

"Now, come, Renesmee! Don't think I treat my guard like employees. I don't fire them for getting back my most valued member."

"But you do for risking 'exposure'," I said icily.

"They did risk it," he admitted. "But no human knows anything, yet. It would be world-wide news if we were discovered." There was a pause. "What did dear Alice see that made you to go into hiding, or whatever you two are doing away from the rest of your coven?"

"It's none of your concern why we're away from our _family_," I said, emphasizing "family" to tell him we do not consider each other just fellow members of a group of vampires.

"Yes, of course," Aro said and gave a soft laugh. "You are your parents daughter. Well, I guess I will try Carlisle's phone. I just wanted to call Alice in the off-chance she had changed her mind about joining us here in Voltaire. You are welcome, too, of course...?"

"Thanks, but no," I said nastily. "One person is enough for me to murder, thanks."

"You killed someone?" Aro asked surprised. "Aren't your cov–family what you call 'vegetarians'?

"Accident," I said, my temper rising.

"Yes, well I'm sorry to hear that. I know your family is very serious on the diet part of us. It was good to hear from you, Renesmee. I hope we meet again in the near future."

"Yeah..." I said flatly. In truth, I dreaded the day I saw him again.

"May I talk with Alice again?"

"Sure," I said, and handed the phone to her.

"Yes?" Alice said. Pause. "Tomorrow." Pause. "Yes, of course you wonder, Aro. You always wonder." Pause. "Yes, try that. If that doesn't work, I'll let Felix, Jane, Demetri and Alec know you called and make sure they drop you a line." Pause. "Don't count on it. Goodbye!"

She hung up with a sigh.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Looking for his guard. There aren't many people in his little palace now that four of his most trusted guards have left," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "It's the only reason he wants them back. And he's still fooling himself that I'm joining the Volturi Guard anytime soon. I told him I would... when the rest of my family ceases to exist... truthfully I might when Jasper..." She didn't finish the sentence. "But I Aro mustn't know that. Otherwise he'd send an assassin for him."

"Have you seen anything else?" I asked, trying not to sound insensible.

"Nothing different. Carlisle is definitely going to work tomorrow and neither of your parents or any of your aunts and uncles, or even grandmother will be there. They're expecting you to go straight to the house. So back to bed! It's three in the morning! that's not healthy for you to be staying up so late. And you know the promise I made Jacob."

I walked back to the bed, rubbing my eyes and yawning, and fell onto it and almost immediately dozed off.


	20. Chapter 17

When I woke up, the sun was just shining in through the window. I immediately noticed my hunger. I got up and Alice was sitting on the couch again, in that yoga-looking position she did the previous night.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen," she said without moving anything but her lips.

"Thanks, Alice," I said and slowly walked through the doorway. On the small table, there sat a large plate of a _huge_ omelet, some sausage and a biscuit. A small glass of OJ and a bigger one of water sat next to it. After a few bites, my nose wrinkled. The omelet tasted like it had gone bad. Just as I went to take a second bite, my stomach gave an unusual lurch. I was up and into the bathroom in seconds, just in time for the sick that left my mouth landed in the toilet with a revolting splattering sound. Alice ran up and patted me on the back. She shook her head.

"This isn't good," she murmured. I turned to her.

"What?" I shrugged, still leaning over the toilet. "Something in the omelet was bad or..." I stopped. Food poisoning didn't have effects this fast. I was sick. In the morning. I had just put one and one together. Morning sickness.

"It'll be fine, Nessie," Alice said as I gagged again. "Carlisle is at work right now. We'll go first thing after this passes and we get you cleaned up."

I nodded and spluttered once more. She handed me a wash cloth and a glass of water.

I washed my face. It looked a bit pale. Alice added a little blush on my cheeks and made sure I brushed. With the amount of things she pulled out of her pocket, I was surprised she wasn't wearing cargo pants. She went out for only fifteen minutes and came back with different cloths. It was against the Law of Alicism to wear something more than 10 hours. Ever. I pulled on a gray tee-shirt with the print of a giant and colorful peacock feather on it. As I buttoned my skinny-jeans, I felt a small twinge in my abdomen area. I convinced myself it was from the sickness.

We left quickly. Alice payed for the hotel room in cash and we headed straight out of the city and into the woods. From there we ran in most silence, only to break it when Alice asked a question.

"All of this is so... strange," she said. "Your mother gave birth to a half vampire and now that half vampire will give birth to... well, a three quarter vampire?"

"I suppose," I said. It made me start thinking hard. "Do you think it'll grow?"

"Hmm..." she replied. "I think it will. A part of it will still be human. But how _fast_ it will grow is the question."

"You haven't seen it?" I asked.

"No," she said. "Well, I mean I've seen _it_..."

"Can we not call 'it' an 'it'? Let's be civil and call it a..." I thought for a moment. "A boy or girl?"

"I'm not telling!" Alice laughed. "It's almost worse than telling you what the ring is like!"

"Fine!" I said. "She, then. I don't want to make the same mistake my mother did. She thought I was a boy for a long time, you know."

"Yes, she did, didn't she?" Alice smiled.

"So you saw _her_ being born...?" I pressed, trying to sound casual.

"Yes," she said. "But only just. I haven't seen anything after that."

I didn't answer. I wanted to change the subject now. Was I kind of hoping for the ultrasound to turn up positive? Did I get to the point where I _wanted _this? No. I definitely didn't want this. I didn't think it was possible, especially since I stopped growing about a year ago. But if it _was_ going to happen...? I truly believed I spoke from the heart when telling Alec I'd take it as it comes. I didn't want an abortion, if that was even possible, and I wasn't going to give the child up to the Volturi. Yes, now I wanted to change the subject.

"See anything else interesting, lately?" To my surprise, a giggle erupted from Alice's lips. "What?"

"Well, yes," she said, still laughing. "I may be wrong... but I don't think I am..."

"What is it, already?" I asked, amused by her laughs.

"All I'll tell you it's... it's about Jane," she said. "She won't be able to blame Alec for loving you much longer," she giggled again.

"Alright, let's drop this subject," I said with a laugh. "You're infuriating me enough without telling me about _my_ future."

We slowed to a walk. We were getting close to the hospital. Now my heart was pumping even faster than usual. It fluttered faster and faster, quicker than a hummingbird's wings. I felt sick again.

"It's going to be fine," Alice whispered as we stopped just beyond the tree line. The white building was visible from here. "You'll want to save your worries for afterwards when we get home."

The thought of that sent me over the top. I rushed back a hundred feet into the woods and collapsed on a fallen tree.

"I can't do this, Alice," I cried. "My whole life is coming undone by a single night..."

She sat next to me and grasped my hands. I wasn't shaking or anything, so I knew the demon inside of me hadn't shown herself... yet.

"Nessie?" said a calmer, male voice. Carlisle had seen us and came to see. He knelt down and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Nessie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Carlisle," Alice said. "We– Well, it's probably best to explain inside, once Nessie is ready."

"Have you visited the house yet?" he asked. Alice shook her head. I tried to pull myself together, drying my eyes and taking deep breaths. "Are you sure you're ready to go inside?"

I nodded but put my hand to my grandfather's face, showing him that if I talked I would probably break out in tears again. So much time had passed without using my power, I almost forgot I had it.

"Alright," he said as he helped me to my feet. "You can stand?" I nodded. He gave me a warm, hopeful smile, but that was before he knew anything. We walked through the woods, across the small parking lot, and through the two glass doors that was the entrance.

"Dr. Cullen," a lady at the front desk said. "A patient came back saying he's felt a little dizzy after the heart transplant you gave him last week."

"Thank you Penelope," Carlisle said. "Can you ask Travis to do that?–wherever he is. Alice has a friend from Germany visiting and she doesn't feel well."

Penelope glanced to me. "Yes, alright. Travis will do. Erhalten Sie gut!" She wished me a quick recovery.

"Danke," I managed to mutter. Carlisle led the way into an empty room.

"So," he said after I sat on the edge of the bed. "Have you decided to tell us what you saw?"

"It's not just what I saw," Alice said quietly. "It's happening."

Carlisle waiting for more. I bowed my head and stared and my hands in my lap.

"Nessie could be with child," she whispered. I couldn't see Carlisle's face, and even if i could, he probably wouldn't be showing it, but he was a little shocked. "Alec's child."

"When...?" Carlisle asked.

"Three days ago," Alice answered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Fairly," Alice answered. "Nessie had some sickness this morning and said breakfast tasted like it had gone bad. But we want to make absolutely sure. Do you think an ultrasound would work with her and this early stage?"

"I'm not sure," he said. "But it's definitely worth a try. There should be one in here..."

I lifted my head to see him walking across the room to a door opposite from the way we came. It led into a bigger room with more machines. It reminded me horribly of Burly's lair. I got up but paused for a moment before entering. Alice glanced back as I paused, but I stepped in quickly, though with a shudder. Carlisle indicated for me to lay on a bed and I mentally prepared myself for the results.


	21. Chapter 18

I sat still, thinking, though keeping my mind disciplined. Aro had called. He wanted us back. Only for our services, of course. He didn't really miss us like he said he did. I now had done more than consider not going back. I got nothing out of going back to Italy. And what was going on with Renesmee. The way she talked... it sounded like whatever Alice had seen, was going to effect me just as much as her. That question still hovered in my mind. What was going to happen? Or what was happening now? I would know today. Though the days always seemed longer. Half of the day I wouldn't shut my eyes and fall into a dream like most of the world. I stayed awake, not only for a lifetime, but forever.

Jacob entered the room and plopped down on the couch. He looked for a moment at me with a sour expression. He still was suspicious about Renesmee wanting to talk with me. It wasn't only him, however. Every single one of the Cullens had been curious about it, especially Bella and Edward. They had been giving me the evil eye all night, stopping only to hunt once. Once they got the idea I wasn't planning to tell them more than they would learn when Renesmee got back, they retreated to the upstairs of the big house, as did the blonde and then Jasper. Emmett had taught Felix to play chess, and were now playing an epic game consisting of four boards and twice as many pieces. Jane was hunting with Demetri. She didn't like the idea much, but she had promised Carlisle to only hunt animals. Her eyes were now a light orange color, rather than the usual deep red. Esme was in her office. She used her free time for architecture. She loved to draw up plans for a beautiful house or whatever.

Jacob flipped on the big TV and flipped through channels. I didn't pay attention to it. Just then, Edward appeared on the stair, a hopeful look on his face.

"She's back," he said. Bella was right behind him. The TV was shut off immediately and Edward and Bella stood at the bottom of the stairs. In a flash, Renesmee stopped at the door. Her face was distorted with something between sadness and panic. She looked around a moment and the moment she saw me she ran to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and began sobbing onto my shoulder. I held her tightly as she continued crying. Edward's expression turned from happiness, to questioning, to anger. The nosy was sifting through minds, now.

"He–!" he practically yelled.

"He didn't do anything!" Alice piped up, who came in just behind Renesmee. "Look through the whole story, Edward! If that doesn't make it clear, look at them now! They love each other!"

I was thoroughly confused. Edward was accusing me of something I had no idea I had done. I wasn't alone. Everyone but Carlisle, who had followed Alice in, and Alice herself was looking perplex-idly at the argument..

"Edward?" Bella asked, worried now. "_Edward_! What did he do?"

"He– Ness– They–" He didn't seem to be able to spit it out.

"He didn't do _anything_!" Renesmee had turned around towards her family. "It's not his fault!" she fumed at them, sobs cracking her voice. She fell back against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her again to calm her as she cried into my chest.

"_Personally_," Alice said in an irritated voice. "I don't think it's very fair to accuse Alec of doing _anything_ before he knows whatever the hell we are talking about."

"I don't think it's fair to accuse _anyone_ of _anything_ until her _mother_ knows whatever the hell we're talking about!" Bella barked. This probably wasn't the first time she was kept in the dark about anything this long.

"She's... she's..."

"_What_ is she?" I snapped, angered and annoyed now by all the stuttering and stammering.

The rest of the counter-argument to her words were drowned out as a warm hand touched my face when I felt like I was sucked into a different world. I saw me and Renesmee, kissing for the first time. Then the scene changed to a piece of paper Renesmee unfolded that had words along the lines of "Ultrasound test results". The room dissolved and Renesmee was leaning over the toilet, sick. I could only just see the sunrise through the door as Alice ran in to help. The scene flashed to one more place. In a room in a hospital, with lots of machines and IVs. Renesmee was laying on a bed and Carlisle was running a gray instrument along her trembling stomach. Alice, her, and Carlisle were all looking up at a screen. A screen where it showed a little curled up fetus.

I gasped back from Renesmee's memories as she took her hand away from my cheek. I turned her toward me and held her face in my hands.

"Y–you're..." I stammered. She nodded, tearfully. She gave a small watery smile. My jaw fell open. My arms fell limp to my sides in shock. Was that possible? It must be. It was happening.

Renesmee wrapped her arms around my waist and her face buried into my shirt again. I blinked. My mind was blank. The idea was... unheard of. Me? A father?

"It _isn't_ unheard of," Edward snapped at me. Okay. My mind was _almost_ blank. "I became a father at more than 100 years old and becoming a _grandfather_ three years later!"

"_What_?" Bella yelled, flaring up at once.

"Grandfather?" Rosalie had just appeared at the top of the stairs, gaping.

"UNCLES!" Felix and Emmett roared in unison, high-fiving each other.

"_Nessie_?" Jacob stammered in disbelief.

"Alec?" Jane just appeared at the door. I didn't answer. I couldn't. I was paralyzed. My lips were stone. "_Alec_," she said, quickly running to my side.

"I–" I began, finding my voice, but loosing it again almost instantly.

"What's wrong?" she pressed.

"What have you _done_ to my daughter!" Bella shrieked in my direction.

"Mother!" Renesmee growled, tears still silently falling down her face.

"Look what he's _done_ to you!" she hissed.

"He didn't do _anything_!" Renesmee hissed back, turning towards her mother again, but still standing against me.

Instantly, my neck was held in a piercing grip, crushing my airways. A moment later Renesmee's hand was on her mothers wrist, giving her a deadly look that turned more and more ghostly by the moment until her eyes were bright red, her skin was chalk-white and her heart stood perfectly motionless. At that moment I was released. I gripped Renesmee's hand tightly in mine, and the crimson leaked out of her eyes and into her cheeks as her heart began the usual fluttering as it normally did. Edward opened his mouth, an angry expression on his face, but Jane interjected sharply.

"_What_ is going on?" she snapped. That question seemed to be asked a lot.

"For those who don't know!" Alice announced to the room at large. "Renesmee is pregnant with Alec's child! You'd think we'd plan out how to make sure _everyone_ knows what we're talking about before the fighting begins. I guess it's what we get for having a mind-reader as the father of the pregnant girl in question." She muttered last part more to herself.

For a moment there was silence. Then, with a gasp, Renesmee fell to the floor, screaming with pain. Everyone looked panic-stricken towards her and Carlisle knelt next to her, feeling her stomach. But I immediately snapped and had my hand to Jane's throat instantly.

"Make. It. Stop." I growled at her. It didn't.

"Your life would be better if this ended now," Jane said. "Would you really hurt your own sister for something so disgraceful?"

She instantly dropped to the ground, her eyes open, but not seeing anything; effected by my power. Renesmee stopped yelling, but took gasping breaths. I ran over and scooped her into my arms.

"You okay?" I asked her quietly. She nodded.

"I'm going upstairs," she said to everyone. "You can keep arguing who's fault it is if you want, but that isn't going to change anything. You can put me down, now," she added to me. I smirked and ignored her, running up the stairs with her in my arms–following her scent to her room–with her whole family staring behind us.


	22. Chapter 19

I couldn't believe my parents could be so immature about this. They didn't have _any_ right to blame Alec for _anything_. I didn't protest as he carried me upstairs to my room. He hopped onto the bed, with me still in his arms.

"Do I take this as you aren't sad or angry about this?" I asked, amused.

"Sorrow is for tragedies (and this certainly isn't one)," he said.

"And anger?"

"Foolish," he said. I raised an eyebrow. "In this way, at least. The only way it isn't completely stupid is being cross with someone because _they_ are angry."

"You," I stated. "Are _so_ philosophical." He smiled. I paused and my face fell. "Are you going back to Voltaire?" I asked. The thought just occurred to me. Aro had said he wanted Alec and the others back.

"Not a chance," he whispered in my ear. My heart lifted. I leaned my head back and kissed him. The action felt so natural, his lips moving smoothly along mine.

We pulled away as a sharp knock rapped on the door. I got up and answered it. My dad was standing there, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed slightly and irritated expression on his face again.

"Renesmee," he said strictly. "We _need_ to talk about this."

"No," I said angrily. "_You_ _want_ to talk about how Alec is to blame. It won't do anything, Dad. I know how you feel about him but I don't care. The only reason you do is because of his power and how Aro, Marcus and Caius manipulated it to their 'laws'. No one elected them to _rule_. And no one was there to tell Alec what he was getting himself into when he joined them."

"He had a choice..." Dad began, but I cut him off.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "Be a right-hand man of nearly _loyalty_? Or be a nomad."

"He could easily have lived among humans..."

"Living with them isn't so easy, and you know it! Especially back about six hundred years ago! He didn't have another alternative! But now he does." I gave my father a hard look.

"Edward," my mom said. She came right behind him and glanced at me. I was still glaring at Dad. "We need to discuss this later. Charlie's coming by today. Seth told him Nessie was back and Alice saw him coming in a few minutes."

He nodded and turned from me, walking down the hall and the stairs. Mom looked at me for a moment.

"Nessie..." she started.

"You don't have to like it," I said sharply. She sighed.

"No, I suppose we don't," she said. "But we do urge you to look at him from our view."

"You're view," I snorted. "You don't know him in the least bit. You or Dad didn't spend three days locked in a cell with him."

She didn't respond. Instead she just said. "Your grandfather is expecting to see you. And you might consider telling him what's happening."

Mom turned and left in the same manner as Dad.

"False alarm," Jasper said as I stepped into the hall. He poked his head around the corner. "Change of plans. He'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Okay," I said with a weak smile as I felt any anger drift out of me. My uncle was so helpful in calming me down, wether it was from anger or sorrow. "Thanks, Jasper."

I turned immediately back into my room. Alec was just how I left him, but with a slight sickened look about him. I plopped down on the bed next to him.

"Did I get anything wrong?" I asked with a small laugh.

"No," he said. "But your dad's right. I did have a choice."

"Believe what you want," I said with a smile as I fell back onto him. "But that doesn't matter now. Now you _do_ have an alternative and it's up to you to choose which is best."

"I think," he said, smiling again now. "Starting when we first met in that cell, that I have and will have the best life in the history of everything."

I kissed him softly and hugged him.

"My life has always been pretty good," I said. "But it just got a whole lot better."

A few minutes later, I bounced up, pulling Alec with me.

"Let's go hunt," I said. "I haven't anything since last night. And human food doesn't taste the best to me."

"Me, either," he chuckled.

We headed downstairs. Emmett and Felix had resumed playing chess and Alice was playing "The Entertainer" on the piano. The moment she saw me her face brightened and she ran up to me.

"It's happened!" she said with a giggle.

"What...?" I asked, a little worried.

"You know," she said. "With Jane."

"What about her?" Alec asked, confused.

"Seth... he imprinted on her," Alice said in a lower voice with another giggle. "You should have seen it! She was really freaked out, because you know how they stare. Then she attacked him and he didn't do anything. After that it was as sweet as can be. The were on the ground and Seth just kept staring and she was all confused. So she went to Jacob all annoyed (on the outside at least) telling him about it and Jacob couldn't stop laughing. It was hilarious!"

"Imprinted...?" Alec questioned.

"It's when a werewolf – well, shapeshifter, but for the sake of argument, werewolf – kind of... find it's soulmate," I explained as Alice went back to the piano, still giggling. "But it's like, down to a science. He puts the person as his top priority, but he can't help it, even if he wanted to."

"So... Jane and this werewolf, Seth, are now together?" Alec said with a snort as we walked out of the house and into the trees.

"It doesn't have to be like that. It could just be like a brotherly love. It's how Jacob is to me."

"He... he imprinted on you?" Alec asked, the sickened look on his face coming back.

"Yes, but no worries," I said quickly. "He wants what I want. He'd search a needle in a haystack for me if I wanted him to. He'd search for days. Even if he knows that it's not really there. Anyway, he's a good example of the 'brotherly love' type of imprinting. I never loved him more than a best friend and he accepted that."

"I guess I now know why he was giving me the evil eye ever since they got us out of that place," Alec chuckled. "Jane's probably throwing a fit somewhere in the state."

I laughed. I could just imagine the story Alice told us. I grabbed Alec's hand and ran deeper into the woods.


	23. Chapter 20

Hunting animals was much different than hunting humans. It was much easier. It didn't taste as good, but I didn't have to worry about their cries for help or human witnesses. Renesmee was an excellent hunter, despite being half-human. She was quick and sneaky and attacked the elk with such accuracy that even Aro would have thought she was better than most vampires.

"Your eyes are orange now," Renesmee said. "Pretty soon they won't look so scary," she joked.

"Do I scare you?" I chuckled.

"Of course not!" She said, dramatically raising her head with pride. "Nothing scares me!"

I laughed again and tackled her. She didn't touch the ground as we flew across the forest floor. We slowed and she landed on me, laughing.

"Okay," she said. "Maybe I'm scared of _some_ things."

A moment later we heard footsteps. We both sat up instantly, her still sitting on my lap. Hedi came into view through the trees. She raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"So is this the reason Aro hasn't heard any word from you since last night?" she said in her girly voice. "I'm sure you could do better than a _half vampire_?"

"I don't _want_ to go back," I snapped at her.

"To stay here and join the Olympic Coven? The very coven that is attempting to unseat the Volturi from there place as law-keepers?" Hedi said sharply back.

"We're doing no such thing!" Renesmee hissed.

"Then _why_, little girl, is your family creating more and more vampires with powers? It's been happening for a hundred years!"

"To save lives!" she said, getting up from the ground. "We don't hold them here! They are free to go whenever they choose."

"That is not the case, nor the point!" Hedi replied. "Aro wants his guard back. You are taking it from him."

"I'm the only one that wishes to stay," I said. "Take the rest if you want!"

"That is not what I gathered," she answered. "Felix also wants to join this coven. Jane is having doubts about returning to Voltaire and Demetri is the only one that has any solid desire about going back, besides me."

"I couldn't care less, Hedi," I said. "I don't mind what everyone else is doing. I'm staying right here."

"That is not a wise desision, Alec," she said. "Their coven is too big. It risks exposure. You know the rules."

"I any of you hurt a single one of this coven or the wolf pack, you will go to sleep and never wake up," I said quietly. There was a moment of silence.

"Look what you've done to him," Hedi said to Renesmee.

"I didn't do anything to him," she said quietly. "It was you, who decided to leave him to be prodded and poked by needles and sensors when he was captured, that changed him. And for that, I thank you. Otherwise, he would still be one of Aro's slaves."

Hedi returned a dirty look.

"I'll convey the message to Aro, Marcus and Caius," she said, and vanished.

Back at the house, they were talking about Hedi's visit.

"Did she find you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Renesmee said.

"And?"

"Alec isn't going back." There was silence for a moment. Then Edward opened his mouth, but Renesmee cut him off... again. "I don't care if you don't want him here. If he has to leave, then so am I. This discussion has _ended_," she said sharply when Bella looked like she was going to speak.

"What did she say here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Felix just got a whole lot cooler," Emmett laughed in his booming voice. "Said he didn't want to go back, either!"

"I think I want to." It was Jane who spoke. Right behind her a boy stood. He was olive-skinned with wavy black hair that almost went to his shoulders. He was shirtless with cut-off jeans, just like Jacob. He was younger, but just as buff as the other wolves.

"Why?" I questioned.

"There's nothing for me here," she said. "I don't have a reason not to go back. In fact, I mean to leave the day after tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Jasper asked.

"If my twin was planning to stay, I thought that it was better to give a notice in advance," she said.

"Daww!" Emmett said. "It has a heart!"

"If you want to spend some time with your brother, just say so," Felix began seriously. "It's like Romeo and Juliet!... Except your brother and sister and you're separating rather than uniting from rival families..."

"Close enough!" Emmett boomed.

Ignoring them, I gave Jane a hard look but nodded. It was her decision. I didn't say anything. Would she tell them about the baby? No. But Aro would find out. When she let him read every thought and memory she had. What would he do then? The same thing he did three years ago when Renesmee was born? Surely not. He wouldn't risk it. This time the Cullens didn't need any other covens to come to witness anything. They wouldn't even need the wolf pack to stop them. I could put them in a "coma" in an instant. If I did that, this coven could rule, rather than the Volturi. They were certainly fairer. But they would have a big responsibility to get rid of those who risked exposure. That would be hard for them, especially since they hated hurting anyone, human or vampire. But they didn't want to. They would've taken that authority from Aro, Marcus and Caius long ago.

"What about Demetri?" I added.

"He left with Hedi," Carlisle said.

I nodded again and paused. I expected as much from him. I didn't dislike Demetri, but I had always been sure he'd bring his mate before anything else. He also had no reason not to go back to Voltaire, same as Jane had said.

I felt a small tug on my hand and i turned my head to see Renesmee going up the stairs to her room and I followed. As I shut the door behind me Renesmee was pulling some red pajama pants and a yellow tank-top on. I hadn't even noticed the sun setting, and even if I did, I had almost forgotten she slept.

I curled my hands around her waist and buried my nose in her beautiful red curls. She smelled wonderful. Like every good-smelling flower scent bottled into one girl. I pulled her onto the bed. She leaned against me and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a voice muffled by her hair still. She reached back and touched my face. "Aren't you going to tell me?" I asked jokingly, taking the hand from my cheek and kissing her palm.

"Didn't– didn't you see...?" She asked, sitting up and turning around, to see if I was joking or not.

"See... what?" I asked, puzzled at her shocked face. She hopped off the bed and ran downstairs as I followed.

Immediately she ran up to Jacob. She touched his face with her hand and sat there for a moment. After she took her hand away, Jacob looked bemused at her. She did the same to Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"Nessie?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

"I–I can't," she began. "My power," she said. "It won't work!"

"Won't work?" Jacob asked, shocked. "Are you sure?"

"None of you saw anything?" she asked to make sure. Everyone shook their heads. She sank onto the couch looking mystified, but stiffened almost immediately after she sat down. We all stood looking at her for a minute. When she came to, she seemed confused. "I heard muffled voices. All black. Nothing else."

"Carlisle?" Esme asked. He was thinking really hard and seemed to have thought up an idea. "What do you think?"

"The baby," he said slowly. "It's... taken your power," he said, looking up at Renesmee. She blinked.

"Is it... is it possible?" She whispered. Carlisle shrugged. "I mean... she's only about four days old."

She? Did Renesmee already know it would be a girl? They couldn't possibly tell this early... but Alice. Yes, of course, Alice saw it and told her. Or she was guessing. I thought the former of the two was more likely. Rosalie was thinking along the same lines and popped up.

"_She_?" she said. "You already know? How?" Renesmee blushed.

"I don't," she said. When Rosalie gave an audible sigh Renesmee shot her a look. "Well, there's a fifty percent chance I'm wrong! But the other fifty says I'm right! What was I supposed to do? Call her and _it_ for nine months, or however long it'll take?"

"I agree," Esme said. "It's a _she_ until we know different."

From behind me I heard a small laugh. I turned to see Alice. She was trying hard to keep her expression serious.

"You think it's a boy?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"No," she said. "I mean, I know which it is, but I'm not telling you. And good luck trying to weasel it out of Edward, Alec. He's the only other one that knows... And probably Bella..." She paused. "Yeah, he's probably going to tell you all when they get back from the cottage."

I chuckled and turned back to Renesmee. She was thinking pretty hard, too.

"Do you think... do you think it's permanent?" Renesmee asked, worried.

"I don't think so," Carlisle assured her. "It might have something to do with a power it–she–has and they're rarely permanent."

I heard some footsteps and, as I looked up, found it was Bella and Edward.

"Don't–" Alice started, but–

"Boy," Edward said immediately, keeping his expression blank.

Renesmee turned to me with a bright face and smile. She gave me a hug me and I embraced her in return. Edward gave us a dark look. Bella elbowed him and whispered something in his ear.

"Wow, Edward," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "That's worse than me."

I heard Renesmee give a stifled yawn.

"Bed!" Esme said with a smile. Renesmee nodded and rushed up the stairs, pulling me by my hand.


	24. Chapter 21

The morning came slowly, but it wasn't completely boring. Renesmee was like a piece of art that I could look at forever and never get bored. Her long, curly hair spread across the bed, her long eyelashes brushing right above her rosy cheeks. Her red lips were slightly opened, but moved in soundless words as she slept. I looked up from her, laying on me, to the door which was now ajar and Edward was right beside the bed. He was staring at me like he was expecting me to get up and leave. It was sunrise, so I supposed it wouldn't be too early for Renesmee to wake.

I squeezed her hand and here eyes fluttered open a crack. She sighed and snuggled closer.

"Renesmee," I whispered.

"Hmm?" she murmured. Her eyes fluttered again, but this time seemed to catch a glimpse of her dad because here eyelids snapped open instantly and she sat up. "What?" she asked him, irritated.

"You grandfather is coming in an hour," he said.

"And you couldn't wait twenty minutes so I could wake up... why?" she snapped. He didn't answer.

Edward swept out quickly, pulling the door behind him, but not letting it close. I chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"He cracked the door," I replied. She glanced to the door and laughed darkly. She got up and shut the door, but not before she had a chance to say, in a pointedly raised voice:

"Well, it closes, and he's going to have to get _used to it_!"

It only took her a few minutes to shower and get dressed. When she came back into her bedroom for the bathroom, she had on a dark red, low-cut sweater with baggy sleeves. She wore jeans and the necklace with the golf-ball sized globe hanging from it. I didn't understand why she wore it so much, but I knew it wasn't just because it looked good. I made a note to ask her about it sometime.

She made me change my black button-up shirt to a red one that was darker than hers.

"Don't you ever change?" she asked when I gave her a skeptical look as she pushed the shirt into my arms. "Alice will rip your head off if you wear that shirt another minute! Plus, it's hygienically unhealthy."

"Yes," I answered, rolling my eyes. "God forbid the 600 year old vampire gets sick." She gave me a stern look.

Rolling my eyes again, I took off the black and replaced it with the red. We both walked downstairs. Bella was in the kitchen, cooking for the wolf pack and Edward was in there with her, probably just for something to do. So was Esme. Emmett, Jasper and Felix were in the back, wrestling. Everyone else was upstairs or hunting. The living room was empty apart from me and Renesmee. I glanced at the large piano that sat in the corner on a raised platform.

"Do you play?" I asked Renesmee, nodding towards it.

"Yes," she said. "Not as well as Dad or Rosalie, but yes."

"Will you play something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged and went to go sit at the red leather-coved bench. She took a breath and placed her hands upon the keys and began playing.

The sound was wonderful. It was so beautiful and graceful. As Renesmee's hands flowed across the keys, they obeyed her command at the touch. It was nearly impossible that something so big could make such a majestic sound. Mostly, I was dazed by her. A few curls fell in front of her face and her eyes were half-closed as she played, feeling the music flow from her fingers. The song started out sounding sad, but it morphed into a loving tune.

I couldn't keep my eyes or ears away from the music, but I noticed there was no more slight clattering of pots in the kitchen and in the back, I could hear no more laughing or growling or grunts from the three in the yard. Only the piano and Renesmee's flittering heart sounded throughout the whole house.

The song came to a close and Renesmee took another breath, like she was holding it throughout the song. She got up and walked over to me. I was still bedazzled when she laughed at my expression. I looked like a baby that looked into the night sky for the first time. She gave a little laugh in the awkward silence.

"That bad, huh?" she asked with a giggle.

"I have never heard _anything_ in my life that beautiful," I said quietly.

"Your such an old guy, I guess that's saying a lot," she laughed and stretched to kiss me on the cheek.

A vehicle sounded in the silence. An old car was bumping down the Cullens' long drive. I glanced out the window to see an old police cruiser pull up. A large man got out and slammed the door behind him. He had a belt with a badge and gun hooked onto it. Yes, I had thought Renesmee's grandfather was something like a police officer. Alice had come down and opened the door before he even turned into the driveway.

"How did you know?" he asked. Alice, giving her a swift hug.

"I can see the future," she said. "Knew you were coming."

"See– the future?" he stammered. "Can all of you...?"

"Nope," she said. "Just me. And Edward reads minds. Though he can't understand yours in the least bit. He is bamboozled by the complexity!"

"Do all of you have these... powers?" He asked as he walked in.

"No, but most of our family do. Bella can block most powers–it's a bit complicated. Jasper can influence feelings. Jane–you saw her last time–well, um... Maybe it's best if you don't know her power. Or Alec's for that matter."

The man nodded and looked around and, upon seeing Renesmee, quickly walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Dear, God," he said. "I was so worried! But of course with what your family has told me... you all aren't exactly human."

"It's good to see you, too, Grandpa," Renesmee replied with a smile. "And me? Not exactly... but do you want to see _my_ power?" she asked excitedly. It was apparent she had wanted to show someone other than vampires her power.

"Do you think it'll work, again?" I asked.

"Hmm..." she said. "Your right..."

She reached up and touched my face. Her thoughts whispered "I love you," in my head. I grinned and nodded.

"You, too," I said. She winked and turned back to her grandfather.

"Ready?" she asked.

"... Should I be?" he asked, worried.

"I don't know how you could be, but I thought I'd just ask. It's kind of a shock when I do it the first time." The police chief shrugged and stood still as her hand touched his face.

A moment later he gasped back to reality. He breathed hard for a second.

"Wow," he said. "That's something. Can you put any memory into anyone's minds?"

"Not just memories," she said. "Thoughts in general. And only people I touch."

"Interesting," he said, nodding. He glanced at me. "And who might you be?" He asked.

"Alec, Sir," I said formally. "I'm Jane's brother."

"Ah. Nice to meet you, Alec," he said, shaking my hand. He gave a slight shiver at my cold skin. "Seth told me you four are from Italy. You going back soon?"

"Uh... No, sir," I said. I didn't think I was quite the right person to tell him at this particular time that his granddaughter was pregnant. Or that we were going to be married somewhere in the future. "I won't be returning." I left out details. I was glad he didn't ask anything more, but not for the reasons he didn't have a chance to.

With a wince and a small moan, Renesmee doubled over. Alice ran up and practically carried her up the stairs at lightning speeds. Bella, Rosalie and Carlisle followed. When Charlie moved to climb the stairs there was a yell from the bathroom.

"Don't come, Grandpa!" Renesmee called down between gags. "Or Alec. Just some bug. It's not a pretty sight."

I was tempted to disobey her, but I didn't. At the sound of a particular nasty vomit, Edward ran up the stairs, too, but stopped at the top and looked back.

"Alec," he said, a sneer in his voice. "I think it's time for you to tell Charlie what exactly is happening, and why."

"What do you mean 'happening'? What are you going on about?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think I'm particularly the right person to explain, Sir..." I said, giving Edward a nasty look. Edward frowned.

"Why do you call him 'sir' and not me?" he questioned.

"Because I'm around 500 years older than you are, Edward," I said. "And I've known you for a hundred."

"_You're _the reason my daughter is in there right now, vomiting," Edward snapped back at me, nodding his head down the hall towards the bathroom. I paused.

"True," I said, nodding.

"_Why_ is Nessie in there?" Charlie asked, loosing his temper.

"Please explain, Alec," Edward said with a smirk. "With his gun on."

"Does he know about us?" I asked.

"... Generally," he said, seeing in my mind what I would say next.

"Then he knows perfectly well that a bullet would do nothing, except ricochet and hit someone who _can_ be hurt."

"Then why don't you tell him now, while Renesmee is out of sight," he hissed back.

"You talk like it was some masochistic plan for this to happen!" I said. "I didn't know it was possible. She told me herself she hasn't been growing for a year!"

"_That_ doesn't even matter!" Edward spat. "The mere fact that you did something to her is enough. You don't even _care_ do you? You don't care if she lives or dies. You just care that the Volturi won't rip you to pieces for bringing this on!"

"That isn't _true_!" I snarled. My temper was rising. How dare he would say such a thing! Why would I have done _anything_ if I didn't love her? I wished there was a bird or something around. Letting my anger out by paralyzing a squirrel or two was better than ending up bringing everyone in the house down. Charlie was now glancing between us, worried that a fight would break out. "Don't you think that if I didn't care, I could find a place safe rather than 'the Cullens, Most Wanted'? Don't you think I would've left by now? I care for her just as much as you or Bella or Jacob do. I love her as much as you love your own wife! This whole thing is like when she was born!"

"We were _married_," Edward snapped.

"So, if I married Renesmee within a week, everything would be alright?" I asked started angrily. When he didn't answer, I finished in a quieter voice. "I would."

I meant it. The only thing stopping me was the fact Renesmee might want someone else in the world, and I wanted her to have the chance the find them and make the choice. And of course her family. It wasn't exactly a secret that the Cullens were quite against the Volturi's views of how we enforced laws. Past tense. At least for me.

Edward didn't respond. His face that was once covered in rage was now blank. From shock, most likely. I hoped it was because he finally saw my love for his daughter. He nodded his head down, but didn't look back up at me. Now, he had to accept it. Even he knew that it wasn't easy, even for us who live for centuries, to say that much about someone who would live alongside them forever. But the facts were in my favor. Renesmee was the love of my life.


	25. Chapter 22

I listened to every word of the argument from down the hall. I was irritated with my dad for acting like such a child. Didn't both my and Alec's minds make it so clear? Of course it did. Dad just had such a hard time excepting it. If he was going to be this way about us forever, I loathed our marriage. Then I heard the words I had been looking for from Alec. And the impossible and irrevocable silence from my father as the response.

"So if I married Renesmee within a week, everything would be alright? I would." The words were beautiful, though they weren't meant to be. The best part was that there was not comeback from Dad. No heartlessly justifying those reasons with cowardice. The silence was amazing. Impossible. But present, and for that I was grateful.

There was not a sound for a minute. Finally, Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle let me out. Dad was at the stop of the stairs, looking at the ground hard. When I approached he looked up, his expression blank for a moment. Then, it broke into a sad little smile. I hugged him. He would never love Alec, but the respect of my decision was enough for me. After embracing him I ran down and hugged Alec. He pecked my cheek, though I don't think anybody noticed... except present mind-readers.

"...Do I wanna know?" Charlie asked finally. I looked up at Alec questioningly. He gave me a it's-your-choice look and I turned back to Charlie.

"Probably not, Grandpa," I said with a little smile. "But if you _do_ wanna know after, we'll explain."

He nodded and then added, "Don't I get a hug?" I laughed and did. "So, was... wherever you were... was it that bad?"

"Not really," I said. "It would've been worse if I was alone."

"You weren't?" he asked.

"No. Alec was there," I said, eyeing my grandfather to see his reaction. His face wasn't angry or sad, thankfully, thought it wasn't exactly happy about it. "All it was was we were locked in a metal room and occasionally taken out for this doctor wanna-be to attempt to get 'samples' of anything he could get his bony hands on. Not too bad, really."

"Well, it definitely could have been worse, I suppose," Charlie said

I smiled again and looked out the open window. The clouds were moving fast and were dark. There was a storm coming. Baseball!

"Dad?" Mum asked, still looking out the window with a slight smirk on her face. "Would you like to play baseball with us tonight?"

"Sorry, Kid," Charlie said to Mum. "I have patrol tonight. Eddie had to go to North Dakota for his third cousin's funeral. The man's relatives die every other month! (R.I.P.)"

"Alright," she replied, looking at him now. "Just promise you'll come see sometime. Thunderstorms are the only time we can play."

"Why's that?" he asked with a startled look.

"It's better if the thunder of our power isn't heard around the world while it's sunny," Emmett said with a straight and falsely serious face.

"It can get a bit... loud," Dad said with a chuckle. When Charlie continued to look curiously at them all, he continued. "When the bat comes in contact with the ball... since it happens so fast..."

"It makes a booming sound," Mum finished for him. "Like thunder."

Charlie nodded his comprehension, but looked shocked, all the same.

"Well, I look forward to seeing a game, sometime," he said with a little chuckle. "I better get back to the station. I just needed to come and see Nessie safe for myself."

He gave me another swift hug, plus one for Mum, before making his departure. I heard the car door slam shut and the cruiser slowly drive off.

There was an awkward silence that followed, that was broken when Emmett seemed to resume the battle as he tackled Felix again. My mother and Esme returned to the kitchen and Carlisle, who had been watching from the top of the stairs while not watching me vomit, walked back down the hall to his office. Alice and Jasper went upstairs. Rosalie hadn't come down at all, so she stayed in her bathroom, probably looking in the mirror at her beautiful face. Yes, she was beautiful, but she was also very egocentric. My dad continued to stare with narrowed eyes, at Alec. I gave him a little dirty look for acting so immature, and then tugged at Alec's sleeve–an indication to follow.

We hunted for an hour or so. It was much more fun to be around Alec when my parents weren't breathing down his neck, waiting for him to make a false move. The thing was, he wasn't anything but a gentleman towards the rest of my family. Or towards me, for that matter. On no account did I dislike him around the rest of the Cullens! He just seemed more... free. He smiled as he watched me tackle my prey and looked worried after the bear took a swipe at me and I ducked. I giggled at his expression and almost got hit by one of the animal's large paws because of it. I finished the big grizzly off quickly.

Alec caught a fox. He wasn't very thirsty and enjoyed the hunt more for the sport of catching something fast and difficult. I won, catching a squirrel.

"Sometimes I forget you aren't of the same species as me," Alec chuckled as I plopped on a branch some twenty feet above him, licking my lips.

"I am," I said. "Half of me is, and half isn't."

"That's besides the point," he replied seriously. "You _do_ have slower reflexes and aren't as powerfully built as the rest of us."

"It obviously doesn't effect my hunting skills," i said, nose in the air in mock affronted-ness. "I still win."

"...that is an argument that is impossible to win," he agreed with a smile. I beamed back and leapt down. Alec made a little wince as I landed on my feet on the cool forest floor. Yes, he knew I was a good hunter, but, as he explained before, I wasn't as fast or strong as other vampires, so I didn't exactly expect him to completely forget the fact I could get hurt if I didn't preform these sorts of actions carefully.

We walked back, rather than ran. It was a pretty day and once we got back to the house, I knew we couldn't be quite so... close.

"So," i said with a smile. "600 years old?"

"Maybe closer to 700 by now," he laughed. "I don't remember anymore. Or, it's more that I don't care to remember."

"Do you remember your life... before?" I knew he'd understand what I meant. Before he was changed.

"Yes," he said. "A little. Jane was the one who changed me. My father was raising us. He wrote stories. They didn't really print. Sometimes they did, but it was rare and costed a lot, so he usually made just one copy. I remember him saying it was a waste of time to copy one story down and waste of money to print something twice, which could be accomplished with the former, which was a waste of time." He shrugged. "It didn't matter. He liked writing so much and had so many ideas, it didn't matter there was one of everything. Each one was just as good as the last, if not, better. Then Beatrice came. She was absolutely beautiful. She had hair that was in big curls. Her skin was as whiter than snow and her eyes were almost always black. My father wrote a story about her. Well, not her in particular, but a creature that lived in the dark. They didn't eat or sleep or drink. They didn't age and their eyes changed color based on their mood. They were women who lured men to be their slaves, or something like that. Light would make them invisible... the normal hocus-pocus. A few things he got right, but I think he took those from earlier myths. _Lady Mystery _he called it."

"You remember quite a lot," I commented.

"It's part of being a vampire. Some things you don't remember, but if you _do_, it's as clear as you just watch it happen," he laughed darkly, taking my hand as we continued to walk. "Beatrice was very smart so my father asked her to tutor Jane. Jane said the thirteenth day, Beatrice just lost control and bit her. Once she had enough blood to keep her head on straight, she stopped drinking. Jane had already lost about 70% of her blood, so it was close. Beatrice stayed with her only long enough to keep her as silent as possible in the town. Once her heart stopped and she stopped screaming, Beatrice left, leaving Jane in her office, still sitting in the chair. The first to look for her was me. Jane seemed to be staying where she was in shock. It was about a mile from the town square, so far enough for humans to be safe. But when I came looking, she smelled me and attacked. She seemed to have a little control and only bit me three times. The venom spread, and here I am. We killed everybody in the town (though there was only about 15 people). Luckily, my father was off selling some of his stories. On the downside, that very same day he was stabbed by a mugger. It's the most horrid luck. The one chance for him to live, and he doesn't because he wouldn't give up his stupid _Lady Mystery_." He growled the last sentence, irritated. "Wouldn't've made much of a difference, I suppose. He'd be dead in a few decades, anyways," he added coldly.

"How did you meet arrow?" I asked.

"He found us. Then, he hardly had any guard. He came along with Caius and another by the name of Jekyl. By then we found out what we were hungry for and that we had powers, but we still didn't know _what_ we were. Many small mobs who had witnessed something supernatural about us chased with pitchforks and fire. And that was before we accidentally killed another small village. Jane and I were trying to live among humans like Beatrice did, but were unsuccessful thus far. Aro came waltzing in like he owned the world, his head held high. Then he was only a century old. He was impressed by the fact we had decided to rid the whole village of survivors because of 'exposure'. We were just worried we would be burned at the stake. We also showed him our power."

"And then he seduced you," I said sadly.

"He told us what we were and explained how the whole world was out to get ones like us and it was terribly dangerous to have two 'newborn nomads' running around. He said if we joined him, we'd be protected and we'd protect others of our kind at the same time. And you know the rest. It was nothing like that at all. No one had any idea what we were or that there was any kind of being that was superior to them. There would have been no threat to me and my sister! And there were armies of newborns running around and what did we do to help keep us secret? We didn't invite them into the guard. Why? They didn't have any powers, or relatively weak ones. Instead, we killed them all off. Hundreds. Maybe thousands over the years." We had stopped walking now and Alec was staring straight in front of him, anger written on his face. I put my hand on his cheek to calm him.

"Aro is a power-hungry, ego-centric, evil monster that took advantage of you when you were so young and vulnerable," I stated. "But it doesn't matter, anymore. You can have a whole new life, now. _We_ can have a new life, now."

He looked down at me with sad eyes. I kissed him delicately and smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"So now, for you," he said, returning to the walk. "What's your story."

"Unbelievably short compared to yours," I laugh. "About more than four years, actually. For every month, I grew the equivalent of six months for a completely human baby. The first three months of my life were the most eventful... at least up till now. I learned that I was Jacob's imprint when I was about eleven. Well, physically and mentally eleven. Biologically, I was a little less than two. Before I was taken, my father was trying to get my mom to go to college. She had said she would, but when I came... it was a pretty big surprise so she hadn't gotten the chance. I've never been to school. I've learned Italian, French, German and some of Arabic from Alice. Science from my grandfather. Literature from my dad. And, amazingly enough, math from Jasper. The arts is covered mostly by Grandma and History switches off, though a good amount of it is taught by Grandpa, too, because he was actually there. The other smaller subjects are taught bye different people. My mother and Jacob are about the same age as me, mentally. I grew up there pretty fast, too." I tapped my temple. "I–"

I gasped as I felt a hard jolt in my abdomen knocked the breath out of me. This repeated once, the second time harder. The baby was moving. The second kick sent me doubled over. Alec bend beside me, holding me tightly.

"Renesmee?" he asked in a worried voice. "What's wrong? Are you sick again?"

"No," I replied in a weak voice. "Just some kicking. I think he's decided to play some soccer. I'll be alright in a moment. I just need to breath for a moment."

Without another word, Alec swept me off my feet into a cradle hold and carried me home.


	26. Chapter 23

"I'm fine, Alec!" said in his ear as he ran. I was still cradled in his cold arms. "It was just a hard kick. You don't need to carry me."

"It doesn't matter," he said. "You don't need to be hunting when you're in this state."

I rolled my eyes. The house was in view, now. Mum and Dad weren't in the house. Neither was Rosalie, Emmett, Felix, Jane or Esme. Alice and Jasper were upstairs, as I heard them whispering, and Carlisle was reading on the couch. As we approached, my grandpa looked up. Seeing me carried, he stood up.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Fine," I said. "My stomach lurched, so this guy decided that I'm going into labour."

Carlisle laughed lightly. I was so pleased that at least Grandpa was glad and understood that I was happy with Alec.

"Well, I don't think that you have to worry about that yet," he said. "But just be aware that we don't know how fast this baby's growing or how strong it is. So let me know if you think you have any broken bones or anything."

"Alright," I said as Alec set me down. I bent over to touch my toes and stood straight again. "No broken ribs. Or spine."

"So you think it was a kick you felt?" Carlisle asked, interested.

"I know it was," I assured him. "Just this burst of pressure on one, small part of my stomach. It happened twice."

"Well, I think in a week or so you should move down here, if you don't mind. When he's closer to coming. If something happens i think it'd be best if it's somewhere more accessible then your bedroom." I sighed, but he put up his hands. "Not today, not today. Just... when it gets closer."

"Alright," I said. "Thanks for worrying Grandpa." I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and swept off to the garage.

"Why are we going here?" Alec asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I want to show you the motorcycle I made!" I said with a giggle as i flipped on the lights. Alec froze, taking in the number of cars that were somewhere between ten and fifteen. The most noticeable was Emmett's big, dark green jeep that he liked to 4-wheel in in the rain and mud and what he usually took when we went to play baseball or football. Rosalie's bright red BMW was right beside it and next to that was Alice's slick yellow sports car. The Volvo was sitting closest to the garage door next to Carlisle's black car because they were the most used. Right behind the Volvo, was my mother's car. It was a nice car, but still inconspicuous to all who weren't in the automobile industry. It was, however, not supposed to be on the market yet. My dad got this for her after their marriage. Being like she was when she was human–so accident prone–and my dad being so very protective, the metal and windows were bullet proof and it had the best safety rating there was.

"A motorcycle, you say?" He asked, looking around.

"It's over here. I'm still not done with the paint job." We went around the corner, Alec's face turned dumbstruck. It was a street bike, but not one of those gangster kinds. The ones that are aerodynamically capable of going hundreds and hundreds of miles an hour without having anything but the small side mirrors broken off. And they were removable. It was dark green with a maroon seat and handles. Some tools were strewn next to a toolbox and on large paper with sketches of the parts.

"You _made_ that?" Alec practically gasped.

"With help," I shrugged modestly. "Jacob mostly. And Rosalie gave us a few tips."

"And your parents will let you ride this thing?" Alec asked doubtfully.

"I don't think they expect me to ride it, no..." I said.

"But you will, anyway?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe," I said slyly. He was behind me in an instant and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and look up up at him. "...And you think I'm stupid to even think about doing it and I'm going to get myself killed?"

"I don't think you're stupid in _any_ respect," he said quietly. "And you're way to tough and smart to get yourself killed. I don't want to be _over_-protective; just... don't do it now. When you're..."

"Pregnant?" I laughed softly as I spun around to face him. "I promise." His lips met mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He slowly backed into the stone wall, our lips still moving together. His lips slowly traveled to my neck. They sank lower and lower, tracing my collar bone. I breathed slowly as my heartbeat skipped. I heard a door upstairs and sighed. Alec's lips moved back to my own.

"They're back, aren't they?" He asked me after he took a long kiss.

"I don't know who," I said, pulling his mouth towards mine again. I didn't want to care about anyone in the house, but I knew I had to, especially when I heard the door to the garage open. I pulled away from Alec and spun around. I pulled Alec away from the wall as Emmett came around the corner, wearing a huge smirk.

"Ah," he said. "Showing Alec-poo your '_motorcycle_'?"

I stuck my tongue at him. Of course he knew what we were doing.

"Don't let me bother you! Eddie, just thought I should fill my jeep tires." I rolled my eyes.

"If you call him 'Eddie' one more time, I dare-say he'll rip your tongue out," I pointed out to him.

"I dare-say he already wants to do _something_ to your boyfriend which involves ripping off something _much_ worse than a tongue."

"I bet he does," I muttered as Emmett made his way through the tightly-packed vehicles, chuckling. Alec sighed, wrapping his arms around my stomach once more.

"We should go back in," he said.

"Prob–" I stopped. I couldn't finish. My lips wouldn't move; or any other part of me. A moment later it felt the world had ended. I couldn't feel Alec. I couldn't feel anything. Everything was black and nothing could be heard or smelled. It was like I was dead. Was I? No, I didn't think I was. I wouldn't be thinking about it so much if I was. I was almost positively sure my heart was pumping and my organs were working. But what happened, then? Then it came to me. Alec's power. But, no! Why would he do it? Was there danger that he wanted me to be safe from? Jane, perhaps? Or maybe it wasn't him at all. Maybe it was another vampire. My parents didn't explain what Alec could do in detail... But what had they said? "Just like death, only you're alive." That's exactly like this. It was the shortest way to describe it.


	27. Chapter 24

"Prob–" Renesmee's words froze in her mouth. Her body became limp in my arms. I caught her little weight before it could fall farther than a half foot. Her face was blank and her eyes still open.

"Renesmee?" I said, shaking her a little. "_Renesmee_!" No. She couldn't've died. No. She wasn't dead. Her heartbeat was normal; for her, anyways and her breathing didn't stop. My power? That wasn't possible. Even so, I focused on awakening her. It didn't work. Emmett had come out from the jumble of vehicles with furrowed eyebrows to see what I sounded so panic's about. When he saw Renesmee's drooping figure, he ran up.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked quickly.

"I–I have no idea!" I was sure he heard her heart and steady breathing, so I wasted no time reassuring him she was alive.

"You!" he said suddenly.

"I didn't!" I said angrily. This argument was getting us nowhere. "Don't you think I would've frozen you and the rest of this coven if it was me?"

Emmett seemed to believe me because he didn't argue further.

"We need to get her back in," He said seriously. I nodded and hoisted her up in a cradle, just like I had when coming back from our hunt, and ran out of the garage, Emmett right behind me.

"_What_ have you don't _now_?" Rosalie asked loudly as we ran in. This set off everyone in the house. I had no eyes or ears for any of them but Renesmee. I laid her down on the empty couch as everyone came bustling up. I felt a hand reach across me and I spun around, hissing and spitting, only to find Bella, looking at me with a blank stare. I mumbled a short apology before turning back to Renesmee.

"What's _wrong_ with her?" Edward snarled at me.

"It wasn't him, Edward," Emmett said. When Edward continued to glare, Emmett gave him a harder look and he stopped the glower.

"She just collapsed–" I was interrupted by a shrill, though quiet, snigger. I glared at my twin with so much intensity, that, if looks could kill, she would be strewn across the floor. Though... she was not. Jane was not frozen and looking blankly at the ceiling as she lay motionless on the floor as I had intended. My power had no effect. I turned to Bella. "_Why_ do you have to keep your shield up the _one_ time I want to cripple Jane?" I snapped at her.

"I'm not," Bella said, raising her hands in the air in innocence. She didn't seem to be lying.

"She's not!" Edward hissed at me. "She doesn't."

"You can't use your power?" Carlisle asked, shocked. I shook my head and Carlisle's eyebrows raised. "Did you touch Renesmee's stomach?"

"Yes," I said, not looking at anyone but Carlisle.

"He's done it again," Carlisle said in a voice full of wonder.

"What?" Esme asked.

"I think the baby's power, is _taking_ powers and using them himself. Renesmee couldn't use her power, and then he was used on her. Then, Alec must've gotten close enough, so it took his power, and used it on the closest person, probably without knowledge of what he was doing–"

At that moment, Renesmee blinked. She lifted her head, a confused expression on her face.

"His power?" She said, dazed a little.

"You heard?" Jasper asked from across the room.

"Most of it. He took Alec's power and used it on me?" she said, shaking her head, clearing it of when she blacked out.

"It makes sense!" Emmett, who returned to his normal, joyful self, boomed. "He takes from Nessie his sweetness about not wanting any fighting, but..." He dropped into a lower and more dramatic voice. "He takes from Alec, the dark hunger of pow–"

"Are you _sure_ you want to finish that?" Renesmee snapped at Emmett. He looked down at his feet in mock shame but didn't continue. I watched her closely her hand in mine as she continued to glare at Emmett. "I am sick and tired of all of you making snide remarks about Alec. If you don't like him, we could always just leave."

Edward, Bella and Emmett all looked down, in true guilt, now. The others, who hadn't been cracking jokes about my "darkness" just looked shocked.

"I get that you don't like him," Renesmee continued. "Even though your reasoning was derived from the sixth of his life that you know about. I get it, but you don't have to be haters! I get the point you're constantly trying to make but it's not going to change anything!"

She stalked out of the room and out of the house.


	28. Author Note: July 1

_**Author's Note: **__**Hey, guys! I just wanna make a bit of a shout-out to you guys! you guys have been awesome with reviewing and subscribing and stuff! Don't forget to check out some of my other fanfictions (though i haven't been working on any of them in a while).**_

_**But! I have an announcement about an upcoming event for all you Imprisoned fans! As you know (if you read my A/N which I really would like for you to pay attention to), I don't update the chapters as I write them. I usually like to stay at least 3 chapters ahead. BUT at 11:59 pm on July 4th, to celebrate the birth of this great country (and International Avocado Day for all UK fans and fans from all around the world), I will be updating ALL of the chapters I have written. And no, I don't have 3, but FIVE chapters to update! At least! That's probably, like, an hour of reading! Possibly. Idk, maybe, i haven't really read my chapters start to finish yet. But hopefully I will have at least 45 minutes of reading for you to do on July 4th of 2010!**_

_**Follow me on twitter to get random updates about me and my fanfiction progress!**_

_/ChelseaUrchin_

_**I don't have, like, any followers, so don't let that make you think you're on the wrong profile. If you think you might be, just make sure the page is practically drenched in orange. x]**_

_**Can't wait for the 4th! I'll be doing some mad typing over the week! Can't wait for an addition to my epic number of 1 follower.**_

_**Live. Love. Laugh. Write!**_

_***+*Chelsea*+***_


	29. Chapter 25

"Renesmee..." Jacob started as he ran up to me. "I'm sorry." I didn't break my stride for him. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything! I just wanted to talk some sense–"

"'Talk some _sense'_?" I snapped. "That, Jacob, is _exactly_ what I talk about! You _just_ can't leave it alone, can you? I love him, Jake! I love him as much as anyone in the world!" I continued through the woods at a brisk pace.

"But look at what he's _done_ to you?" he pleaded. I spun to face him.

"DONE to me?" I practically shrieked. "Isn't that _exactly_ what you said when my mom got pregnant? Do you still regret that?"

I felt warm tears sinking down my cheeks. Jacob's face looked hurt. I already felt terrible at saying it.

"Do you really think that?" he said quietly. "You think that the only reason I want Alec out of your life is for my self interest? You think that I don't love you? You are my imprint, Renesmee."

"And haven't you ever wonder that that was the reason?" I continued in a choked voice. "The only reason I'm not just another reason to hate my dad and 'what he did' to Mom?"

"Does that matter? You _are_ my imprint, not matter what _might_ have happened." He was growing fierce now. Not the angry kind, but more like trying to convince himself that what I was saying had no effect on him, though we both knew it wasn't true. "Well it doesn't matter to _me._ I love you, I always have loved you and I always _will_ love you. And nothing will change it."

"Well, I love Alec," I said in a softer tone. "He's the one I've been waiting for and nothing will change _that_. The only thing you accomplish by trying to 'talk some sense into me' is make me drift farther away from you. What's done is done so you can give up now if you know what's good for you _and_ me."

I continued on my way at a run. I knew Jacob could catch me if he tried, but he just watched me go, not perusing any further. The realization of what I had said to Jacob drifted upon me. I knew some of it hurt. Most of it, probably. But every word was the truth. I loved Alec like I've never loved anybody, and the baby growing inside me was like an extra link that held us tighter. It was his and I didn't regret it.


	30. Chapter 26

The sand seemed to scratch at my skin, but didn't hurt. The sound of the water splashing upon the rocky beach in front of me crashed in my ears and drowned out sounds of anything else. I had spent an hour sitting there. I needed time alone and even Alec knew that's what I wanted. The sun was slowly moving towards the horizon.

I watched the orange clouds split to reveal the bright sun. I winced and looked away as it hit my eyes. I stood up stiffly, remembering that I'd been there for hours. The walk through the woods was calming. I took my time and by the time I got home, it was past dark and I was tired.

"You look tired." Alec's voice slid into my ears as I stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's probably because I am," I mumbled into his chest. I held him close as my eyes started to close. I felt myself moving with him as I pressed my hand to his chest, playing the song he played earlier in our heads. He lifted me into a cradle hold and he walked a few steps as he hummed along with the tune. We dropped safely onto the couch and I heard Emmett snicker in a room nearby... or was it a chuckle...?

Morning came quickly. Alec was still beneath me, breathing lightly. I flipped over and laid my cheek against his cool chest. I felt my stomach shift. Nothing had changed since yesterday, other than i felt more protruding from my torso.

"I have the list!" Alice sang, skipping in the room. I noticed we were in the common-area of the house.

"What list?" i groaned, fluttering my eyes open.

"The guest list, of course!" She handed me a folded paper, warm from the printer. I made an exasperated sound.

"Alice!" i cried "I do–" I cut off as I glanced at Alec, looking innocently up at me. I wiggled my arm from beneath me and touched his face lightly. I glanced at the thoughts I was showing him but focused my attention to Alice. "Alice, I am _not_ taking this. Stop planning things! And if you must, don't tell me _or_ Alec about it!" I lowered my voice. "It'll just pressure him into doing something he might not want to do... yet."

Alice shook her head as I lifted my hand from Alec's cheek. An unexpected kiss met my lips for a moment. I almost laughed. Alice smiled a little.

"He _does_," she said. "And it'll be..."

I saw Alec give her a ghastly stare that said "keep you trap shut or I will throttle you in a fraction of a second". It made me feel like he knew what we were talking about.

Alice raised her hands innocently. She turned and skipped away, throwing one word behind her. "Magnificent".

Alec scowled at her back.

"Big plans?" I asked casually.

"Larger than life," he said back. He kissed me again. This time, more intense and it made my insides flip multiple times. Without thinking, I pulled him onto me as we rolled on the spot. He chuckled a little as he pulled his mouth away. "Maybe not the best place to be doing this..." he whispered. In panic I looked around.

No one was around, but he was right. We were right in the middle of the living room. The house was full of a mind reader, a psychic and ten people who were fully capable of–and, for some, fully wishful for–tearing Alec into tiny bits. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So," I said, holding back another laugh. "What is it this time? Proposal at Disneyland or a cliché French restaurant."

His face seemed to fall a little as he said, "you think French restaurants are cliché?" I looked suspiciously at him for a moment before a smile slipped on his face.

"Yes!" I said, my eyebrows raising dramatically as I found his lie. "They are _terribly_ cliché and they don't smell as good as people give them credit for!"

"You sure are vampire," he chuckled again. "I still don't see the problem in Disneyland! It's _magical_." The sarcasm was traced in the word as he waved his hand as if in a commercial.

"Have you ever actually been there?" I asked.

"No," he said, his face muddled with disappointment. "But not for the lack of trying. Yes, everyone on the outside thinks the Volturi are all so serious and proper and stuck-up... and maybe the last one's true. But we had to... do some work there once, but to be inconspicuous only two could go... and Felix complained the _whole way_ _back_ that he didn't get any cotton candy!"

"For what?" I asked with a laugh.

"I don't know. Probably to frame it or something."

"Aro said he had a little space all picked out for it in the front!" Felix yelled from out in the front lawn. We laughed.

I felt, for a second, the feeling of... happiness. Elation. But it wasn't mine...

"Renesmee?" Alec asked. He noticed the slightly blanked look on my face. I looked back at him and smiled.

"I think baby likes our laugh." Alec's face seemed to brighten a bit. Each time the subject of the baby came up, he seemed to muse at the thought of becoming a father. I couldn't help but smile at this.

"_What_ do you think you're _doing_?" My head turned so fast I felt my neck crick a little. Dad was standing on the stairs, his eyes going over the situation we were in. He quivered as if to attack.

"Contemplating the meaning of life," I said with sarcasm in every inch of my voice. At the same time, Alec's voice said, "Solving international hunger issues." A smile flitted across his face and I was sure the same happened with me. Dad didn't find it amusing. He opened his mouth, but the front door opened and closed and Jacob walked in. Glancing at us, his neutral mood seemed unperturbed.

"Hey, Blondie," he yelled casually into the kitchen. "What's up? Lookin' a little pale."

"Hardy-Har," Rosalie scoffed back.

"How do you kill a blonde?" He asked, smirking.

"Stick a mirror at the bottom of a pool, you've done that one already," she called back.

Jacob scowled in her general direction as he casually walked around the couch me and Alec were laying awkwardly on. Deciding it was easier to stay alive doing so, Alec rolled off the couch and onto his feet. I sat up more, giving Jacob a place to sit at the bottom of the couch.

"You guys missed the game last night!" Jacob said. "We won!"

"By six points," Jasper said, walking in with Alice at his side. "And it was three on six. One more touchdown..."

The boys were very serious about their football. Alice skipped up and sat between me and Jacob.

"We're going shopping," she stated. I scowled at her and she lightly slapped my stomach with the folded up paper of the guest list.

"Why didn't you guys play?" I ask Dad, trying to get him talking again, and stop glaring.

"Me and your mother don't like playing football and it wasn't storming," he said through gritted teeth.

I shrugged. "I wish I could've gone. When I was two years old I beat Emmett. I couldn't get passed Jasper, though, he's too fast." Emmett walked in with a fake glare he shot at Jasper. "I really couldn't p_ass_–" I gasped the last word out as a gut-wrenching kick was directed to my stomach. I let out a long breath, thinking it was over, but it wasn't. I gasped and groaned as a series of near 10 kicks hit my stomach. I vaguely saw my family members start panicking and Dad yelled for Carlisle. I tried standing, but hit the floor as the last blow seemed to hit my spine. I felt myself shaking and felt the venom in my mouth and I heard my heart stop. I knew my eyes were now deep red as I howled in pain. I felt a cold hand grasp my right while a hot one grabbed my left hand.

"What happened?" Carlisle's voice was unusually sharp. I gave another yell of pain as he tried turning me over. My back felt brittle. My eyesight was blurry and all i heard was muttering. There was a pause, and then everything went black.


	31. Chapter 27

It was me this time. I put Renesmee to sleep. I winced ever yelled or gasp of pain she made. I was sure the darkness I put her in would numb the pain. It might be uncomfortable, but her suffering didn't seem to shortening whatever was happening.

"Thank you," a small voice said from my left. Edward kept his eyes on Renesmee's face, but I knew it was he who said it. It probably hurt him just as much as it hurt me. I made a little nod as Carlisle gently turned Renesmee onto her back.

"What–?" Carlisle started, but stopped as he noticed Edward and my exchange and seemed to understand. "Probably best. It seems like it has stopped." He felt around Renesmee's stomach, concentrating. The silence was frightening. Not even Renesmee's unbalanced heartbeat was heard. Carlisle seemed to stiffen some. He slowly took his hands away and looked sort of sad, in a... professional sort of way.

"What?" I asked quickly. "She's not–"

"No, Renesmee will be fine, as far as I can tell at this state. No, it isn't Renesmee..." Carlisle looked truly sorry as he looked into my eyes. "The baby seems to be..."

It was silence as the last word left his tongue.

"Dead."

_**Author's Note:**__**Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this brief, yet unexpected turn of events! I didn't even realize the story was turning this way until about half way through the previous chapter. I had built the character that I would have named "Link" (theoretically named for being another of the many links to hold the couple together) up to a level just as high as any of the others, with a personality that was cool, charming, and as proper as his father. I am slightly sad about this, as odd as it may sound. You might ask, if was was sad about it, why would I make it happen? I'm sure my shock and sorrow at this doesn't compare to yours. I don't think I have really captured emotion in the way I've been looking for. Review! I really want to know if this epic, hairpin turn really killed the story or pushed it forward! Trust me, this is not the end! I actually have no idea when it will end, if it ever does. I have another rather thrilling/romantic/riveting event that I'm looking forward to putting into play. Peace out, homies! :]**_

_***+*Chelsea*+***_


	32. Chapter 28

I really don't know what I felt, kneeling beside the love of my life, who just had a miscarriage when we didn't expect any baby at all. What _should_ I have felt? Sorrow? Mixed with relief. My final result would depend on how Renesmee felt about it. I let the numbness slip off her. Her eyes fluttered as the redness turned to the deep chocolate color that made you feel like falling into. As soon as her eyes focused she sat up. Everyone was silent as she looked around at them all. She seemed confused about the mournful silence as her eyes set on me.

"What did I miss?" her eyes seemed to scream at me. I stood up, taking her with me. Her warm hand touched my cheek and a picture of her bedroom flashed in front of my eyes. I nodded and with nothing but a glance to the rest of the family, ran up with her.

I closed the door behind Alec and turned to him, expecting him to answer my questioning and confused look. He was already laying on the bed, looking a bit like he was internally arguing with himself. I couldn't really point out what made me see that in him, but i knew it was in him somewhere.

"It's gone," He said suddenly. I paused.

"_What_'s gone?" I asked, not wanting to misunderstand, though I was sure I was right in my guessing.

"The baby." I didn't really know what to feel. Sadness? Relief? I really didn't know.

Yes, I was expecting it to come. No, I would not have even considered killing him. But if I really knew it could happen, would I have _wanted_ a baby? Would I have tried? No. But did that count as relief? It wasn't like I wanted him dead.

"What are you feeling?" Alec asked quietly. I paused before answering.

"...I... don't really know, myself," I said with a weak laugh, still standing there by the door. "Sad... Relieved... Confused. What about you?"

"Abnormally alike," he chuckled and then looked at me intently. "I'm happy when you're happy. I'm not when you aren't."

"And I love you, not matter what," I said randomly.

"What does that have to do with this?" he asked, but with a cool smile.

"Nothing, I just wanted to remind you." I ran up and jumped on the bed beside him. He pulled me close to him.

"I have an excellent memory, you know?" He asked, his nose in my hair. I decided that I was to tired and sore from all that happened this morning, i had no energy to talk. I pulled him into a kiss again, running my fingers through his straight, black hair.

There was a boom and a crack as a tree snapped. I jumped up out of the kiss in surprise and ran to the window. Seth and Jane were intertwined where they had fallen, at the base of an oak tree. Alec snickered.

"It's about time she's found something to occupy her time with," he said with a smirk.

The rest of the day passed reasonably quickly. Alec and I spent it entirely together, though him and Alice seemed to be sharing conversations in silence with looks–mostly from Alec that were sharp or that said "don't-you-dare". Alice would mainly give satisfied smiles or giggles in front of us, but there seemed to be an underlying issue. Once, we caught her whispering to Jasper in quick, worried tones. Was some other chaotic event coming up? I hadn't seen Alice partake in a "psychic moment" all day.

It still might've been the happenings of the morning's "thrills". She had already gone on and on apologizing to me and Alec, almost in tears, about how she should've foreseen it. We both convinced Alice that it was a wonder to half her to foresee _anything _and we weren't exactly sad (though not happy, either). Once I tried to ask Jasper what I felt. He said it was unexplainable and confusing.

Jane and Seth seemed lost to the world in each-other. They spent most of their time sucking each-others' faces somewhere behind the house. Jacob also left, saying he had to run down to Seattle for car parts or something, though he didn't come back until dark.

I fell asleep lightly, head on Alec's cool, hard chest, my hand on his cheek so he could see the colors and images that swam through my mind when I was asleep, that he said he likes so much. Right before I drifted off, I could have sworn I saw a glint of silver in his hand.


	33. Author Note: August 2  Chapter 29

_**Author's Note:**__** I just received my very first totally negative review:**_

**"I really hate this, all this build up, which was great. But just ended with the baby dying. Renesmee just shrugged it off, as 'relief'. Thats just terrible. I'm having a hard time sticking to this story now, even though I used to love it."**

**- **_**ME**_

_**(their username is "ME", just fyi)**_

_**I am so very sorry "ME". I does sort of sound shameful of her to "shrug it off as 'relief'", though the way you put it kind of implies like she really didn't care. As she said, it was a mix between relief and sorrow. For the next few days, she'll be sort of wrapped up in her own thoughts, partly because I want to show readers that she didn't not care about it. I've been debating on wether or not to make Renesmee into a psychopath, but i decided against it. Nessie just wouldn't be Nessie like that. But trust me, drama will be coming up. Again, I'm sorry if you've sort of lost interest in this story, but I promise to try to make it better and more exciting.**_

_**I also apologize for not updating for a REALLY long time. This update is even pretty short, but I'm taking a bit of a break because I'm working on other stories. Again, really sorry! Anticipate the upcoming events! O_O**_

_**Disclaimer:**____**Me no own Twilight. Me no own characters. Me no own nothing but the story-line and the following characters (thus far): Brian, Patrick, Joe, Dr. Burly and guards.**_

**Creativity Usage: ****Last chapter please use your imagination. Or I could use my mind control powers _ ::**

***You have read that Carlisle ran test and x-rays on Renesmee last chapter. You will eat a cheeseburger, with the exception if it is a taco instead.***

The morning came far too quickly. A rush of terrible sadness rushed over me all at once. Yesterday's unshed tears were added to today's as they silently soaked into Alec's red shirt. Last night was the relief part. This morning the hot tears actually shown.

Alec seemed almost panicked when he felt the wetness come in contact, but he didn't show it. He reached down to grasp my hands in his stone ones. The door creaked open and i twisted my head around to see who it was. Carlisle had his head poked in. His face fell slightly at the sight of my tear-strewn features.

"May I speak with you two for a moment?" he asked. I sat up and wiped my face as Alec did the same (minus the wiping face). Carlisle took a step in and shut the door.

"Did you find out why he–?" I hiccuped, but decided not to finish.

"I did," Carlisle said. "The odd mixture of blood and venom in his veins seemed to have... poisoned him." I nearly choked on my sob. Poisoned. By me. "We will have to preform surgery to get him out."

"Is it possible to try again?" I looked up and Alec, slightly shocked. Carlisle gave a little smile.

"Possible? I won't say it isn't," he said. "But... there will be an 80% chance of a reoccurrence." His expression dropped again. I nodded, the tears that had started back, sat there on the edge, unmoving. I couldn't see Alec, but I could practically hear the gears in his head working. Carlisle opened the door again, but paused. "Jacob would also like to see you."

I nodded and he left. Tears silently slipped down my face again for only a minute before I stood to go outside.


	34. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Twilight or ANY of the character beyond chapter 14 (besides Link, the baby). Wish I did, but I don't. 3**

Alec watched me go out. It was obvious he didn't know to follow or to not, so he just lay there, waiting for any indication. I slowly walked down the hall, my eyes scrutinizing the floor with sever intensity. As I got closer to the staircase down, realization of the fear crept inside me.

_What am I doing? I can't face the looks from everyone else. The looks that say 'I feel sorry for you'. I don't _want_ those looks. I can't accept those looks._

the moment my father's bronze hair came into view, I spun and walked back. I couldn't. I can't. I won't. Not alone.

As I entered back through the door, I saw Alec, just as I had left him. He tilted his head, asking _why?_

"I can't be alone," I said softly. He was in standing in front of me, then.

"You don't have to be," He said back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. my head was still down as I came into him. I raised my arms to find his face as my curly hair was disabling my view. My hands found his cool jaw and cheek. One of his hands came up to brush the hair from my eyes. "You are four percent less gorgeous when you cry. That's four percent more beauty you could have, though nothing can _really_ effect your loveliness. But it's still some to gain. Your smile brightens the world and your tears cloud it. Anyone that loves you half as much as I do can feel the effects in everything. Even if I was all the way back in Voltaire I would sense it."

"You wouldn't be able feel my smile," I said, keeping a steady gaze on his face.

"Why is that?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Because if you were half way across the world from me, I wouldn't be smiling."

"Well, since I'm not," he said with a sweet smirk. He held my face in his free hand. "Will you smile?"

I did, but only for second, because after that, I was kissing him again.

Dad _still _didn't like it. Jacob didn't like it (though I noticed and appreciated his efforts to keep it hidden). Jane didn't like it. Mom didn't _really_ like it (but she didn't mind as much as Jacob or Dad). None of the pack liked it (but of course they didn't like ANY vampires)...

Hey, at least they came to accept it... some...

After a long time of kissing and cuddling we walked downstairs, hand in hand. The living-room was vacant. I heard only Grandma Esme in the kitchen–she liked to tinker. Seth was out on the porch with Jane in his lap, Seth nibbling Jane's ear in affection. Well they're relationship moved rather fast...

I could hear Emmett's booming voice over the trees. He was jumping on a bent tree, ready to tear down the falling trunk.

"I SAW IT FALL, SO IT WILL HAVE FALLEN!" No idea what he meant. Maybe along the lines of the philosophical question "if you find a fallen tree in the woods and no one was there to see or hear it fall, did it really fall?"

I was sure Jasper and Felix were at the base. Mum and Da probably were out hunting; Jacob with the rest of his pack; Rosalie and Alice shopping or something of the like; Carlisle at work.

"Hello Nessie," Grandma Esme said after poking her head out of the kitchen. There was a sort of sad smile on her face. I returned it. "Want an eclair?" Out of all the human food that didn't satisfy me, I liked eclairs.

"I'd love one," I said, walking in the kitchen with Alec trailing behind me. They were the mini ones. I held one up to Alec. He jokingly made a sickening face. "Oh, yeah," I laughed and popped that one in my mouth, too. "Thanks grandma," I said. He held out her arms and I hugged her. "Love you."

"Love you, too, darling," she said and let me go.

When we went outside, Jane sat up to attention, probably embarrassed about the image of her with a 'mutt'. Alec raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't... say a word," she said angrily to him. He raised his hands in innocent.

"Didn't plan on it!" he said.

"You wouldn't have room to talk!"

"It depends on what I'd say." Jane's eyes narrowed. Alec chuckled and brushed her look off. "Going back soon?" he asked. Jane was silent for a long moment.

"I don't know... I couldn't leave him behind." She jabbed a finger in Seth's direction.

"I have ears, you know!" he said loudly. I laughed.

"But Aro probably won't want him to come..." she continued.

"He will. If you ask _real_ nice," Alec said, turning to go. "If you still _want_ to go."

"I do!" she snapped at him. "What am I supposed to do in a place like this? Sit around and play chess all day?"

"Hey!" I said, sounding outraged. "There's nothing wrong with that!" Alec chuckled and pulled me to him.

"I'll see you, Jane," he said and we walked off.

**Author's Note: ****OMIGOD! Finally! I know, i know, i haven't put ANYTHING in FOREVER! Bleh! I've just been so busy and had a total writers blo¢k for a long time. I know this isn't a lot to make up for it, but I'm so sorry! Hopefully I'll get back into writing this story! A lot of people seem to REALLY enjoy this, and I'm so so so so glad! You guys really make me feel good about my writing and i appreciate it sooo much!**

**Also, please! If you have **_**any**_** suggestions about where the story should go from here, I'd LOVE to hear them! I've already gotten a few awesome ideas, some of which I have/will use! The whole idea about the Volturi and Cullens working together to get Nessie and Alec out was actually an idea one of my fans gave me! Thanx for all your support, fans! Hope you liked this short-but-sweet update! 3**

**xoxo**

***+*Chelsea*+***


	35. Chapter 31

"Where are you dragging me to, now?" Alec laughed as I pulled him by his hand around the house to the garage.

"Now that everything is back to reasonable normality!..." I let go of him to pull up the door. It slid up and stopped at the top with a metallic *clang*. "I have something we can do!"

I ducked under and in.

"Stay here," I told him and walked into the darkness. In the shadows I could see my three targets. I slipped on one of the street bike helmets and hung the other on my finished motorcycle. I swung my let over and kicked up the stand and slowly walked it over and out into the daylight. Alec's face lightened with curiosity as I tossed him the extra helmet. "You can't say no to something like this!" He laughed.

"What's brought this on?" He asked, as he put the helmet on.

"I've decided! That as long as I don't have anything to seriously fret about, then I should live life to the fullest." He smiled as he got on behind me. It wasn't made for two, but the only worry any human would have would be getting hurt, but of course that wasn't much to worry about with Alec. "I'm past mourning. I don't want to waist my life on mourning..." my voice almost cracked and Alec heard because he wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"Life is too short," he told me quietly. "Even if you live forever."

I gave a short little nod and then kicked the machine to life. It instantly became alive and started to vibrate beneath us. I shifted it and gassed it some. I hadn't done this very much, especially not on a bike with as much potential as this one. It lurched forward and I pulled it out. I twitched the handle for a little more gas and it gave it to me a little quicker than I had anticipated.

"Sorry!" I gasped to Alec. "Haven't ridden this kind..."

"It's alright. Practice makes perfect."

We finally turned onto a longer and straighter stretch of road. I twisted the gas very slowly and it sped. The road was freshly paved and the wind felt good on my face. This was the kind of road that had lights every ten miles or so. I approached one, being careful to make sure it wouldn't turn too fast so I couldn't stop it in time. I was meeting the speed limit. I was only ten feet or so from the light when suddenly, a car came from the other way, running its red light. I swerved to miss it and hit the curb on the corner of the turn. I flew over the handlebars and sidewalk and flew a good ten feet. Instinctually, I covered my face with my arms and curled, trying to roll out of the fall. However, only a few feet from the ground, Alec seemed to slide under me and move around me so didn't hit a single piece of grass.

When the movement finally stopped, I loosened my arms and legs and just laid there on Alec for a moment, catching my breath. He had already pulled his helmet off. The car that cut me off was long gone. I sat up a little and pulled off my helmet. The smaller curls around my face were damp with sweat. Alec watched me, worry etched in every part of his marble face.

"You alright?" he asked slowly. I laughed.

"I'm fine, Alec," I told him seriously. "You _don't _need to worry about me as much as you do."

"Yes, but most of the time is don't have reason to."

"And this time you do?"

"Well you did give me quite a heart attack..."

"No, the car gave you a heart attack," I corrected him with a smirk.

"The car gave me a heart attack because I knew that if it hit you, you could die."

"... It still was the car's fault." He laughed and sat up on his elbows.

I got up and pulled him by the arm. I looked around. It wasn't somewhere close to... well, _anywhere_. I pulled out my phone. First I called Alice; she would be the most calm after I told her. But she didn't pick up. That was quite unusual for her. She only turned it off when she absolutely had to, like when she saw it would ring during a movie or solemn moment. Jasper didn't typically carry a phone with him, so I wasn't surprised he didn't pick up. Carlisle was at work and I hated every time I had to ask Esme to go out of her way for me. Emmett picked up his phone, though.

"Yo, yo," he said.

"Hey, Em," I said. "I... er... was wondering if you could come pick me up."

"What'd you do?" he seemed a little worried, but not overly, for which i was thankful.

"A car cut me off and I crashed the bike. I don't think it's damaged too much, but I don't want to risk it blowing up or something if I try starting it again."

"Sure thing," he said.

I explained where he was and he agreed to come and get me. He got there in just a few minutes. Alec and I filed into his jeep as Emmett gently tossed the bike in the back of his big jeep. I sat in the front middle seat and Alec sat on the passenger side seat.

"You kids can get all cozy together in the back if you'd like, I really don't mind," Emmett said, trying to look completely serious. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me follow your logic here," Alec said, shaking his head in exasperation. "Since i _used_ to be in the Volturi, you think I'm some sort of badass or something? And then that means I must be some sort of rapist pervert guy?… That doesn't seem entirely fair…"

"Hey, it's called stereotypes. They're out there," Emmett said, driving off. "Besides, I knew you two were getting it on in the garage the other day, so don't start giving me B.S. about the stereotype being entirely wrong."

"How do you know it wasn't Renesmee that was–?"

"Alright! Enough!" I said loudly. I really didn't need my uncle discussing if it was me who was the pervert in the couple with my boyfriend. We pulled up to the house much sooner than I had anticipated. "Now not a word to my mum or da about this, clear?" Both Alec and Emmett nodded obediently. "Alright, back to work on the bike."

_**Author's Note:**___**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I've been writing like mad on a different story for NaNoWriMo! And then writing class… and then a whole bunch of other crap that i've been busy with! i had this half done last night and decided just to hurry and take a few minutes to finish it so you guys could have SOMETHING to read! Again, sorry! Hope you enjoy!**

***+*Chelsea*+***


End file.
